¿Hay un después?
by noiraaa
Summary: Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos, ¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."
1. Continué sin tí

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, amiga eres lo más, y a Lucia y Eva, que siempre estuvieron, están, y espero que estén.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross, a excepción de Christine Simons y Jacqueline Benoitte, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

**_"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."_**

Capítulo I: _Continué sin ti, aunque no lo creas…_

Lilliane Marie Evans, 21 años, pelirroja y poseedora de los más bellos ojos que uno haya visto jamás. Encargada de la embajada inglesa en Francia, fue la que sacó mejor puntuación en los exámenes finales en su colegio. Para ser más exactos, fue la que mejor puntuó en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de los últimos 500 años. Así era ella, una sabelotodo insufrible y a la vez la reina de Hogwarts. Ninguna chica se atrevía a compararse con ella, y ningún chico creía merecerla.

De eso, sin embargo habían pasado cuatro años, cuatro largos años en los que la comunicación con sus antiguos compañeros se había reducido a nada. A pesar de eso, ella les recordaba, les tenía mucho afecto, y a veces llegaba a sentirse tan sola que se moría de ganas de ir a verlos, mas ella sabía que no podía, él se lo impedía, cualquier movimiento en falso y él sabría donde estaba. Desde que salio que Hogwarts se estuvo ocultando de él, y sin embargo sabía que si actuaba de manera precipitada se estaría dejando al descubierto. James Potter, como lo odiaba…

Aún así, hubo algo que le llamó la atención cuando llegó a su mansión en las afueras de Paris. Un gran fénix le esperaba en el jardín, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, su padrino la necesitaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces entró a su casa, dejó el maletín y después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien cerrado, cogió su varita, varias túnicas y aquel amuleto que siempre le trajo suerte, preciosa anillo, pero con malos recuerdos…

**-FLASH BACK- **

_Una joven pelirroja de unos 17 años aproximadamente iba corriendo por los pasillos de un viejo castillo en busca de su novio. Hacía exactamente un mes, el día de su cumpleaños, su novio le había pedido matrimonio, y ella le aceptó. Esa noche iban a celebrarlo por todo lo alto, pero primero debía encontrarlo. _

_Los amigos de su novio le habían dicho que él estaba en el campo de quidditch entrenando, pues la semana próxima era la final, así que sin darles tiempo a acabar, fue corriendo hacía el campo. Puesto que no lo vio volando pensó que estaría ya en el vestuario cambiándose, así que ni corta ni perezosa entró a los vestuarios de Griffindor y lo que vio allí la dejó helada. Su novio, con lo que ella lo amaba, se estaba dando el lote con… Jacqueline Simons, la que creía era una de sus mejores amigas. Sin embargo ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que…_

_¿Hay alguien qué quiera contarme que demonios está pasando aquí? –grite furiosa._

_La reacción de ambos fue inmediata, se separaron enseguida y se me quedaron mirando como si no me hubiesen visto en la vida._

_Li…Lily- tartamudeó mi novio, el gran casanova, el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos: James Potter¿Qué haces aquí? _

_¿Te molesta mi presencia Potter? – le contesté con el tono más frío que pude- Jacky, me debes una explicación._

_Sin embargo no les di tiempo a contestar, me marché de aquel lugar corriendo y llorando a lágrima suelta. Acababan de ponerme los cuernos. La primera vez que me enamoraba y mira como salía parada. A partir de entonces no le dirigí la palabra nuca más a ninguno de los dos, y esa misma noche pedí al director volver a casa, no podía soportar lo que acababa de presenciar. Desde entonces no los he vuelto a ver, y no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo. _

**-FIN FLASH BACK- **

Salió de su casa, y con un simple ¡crac! Apareció en las puertas del majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts. Pocos sabían su localización exacta, mas ella era una de esas pocas, su padrino siempre supo que podía confiar en ella. Entró al castillo, y aunque no había cambiado mucho le costó orientarse. En el corto trayecto hasta el despacho del director, la pelirroja se cruzó con antiguos compañeros, que después de pensárselo dos o tres veces reconocieron a la reina, aunque había cambiado muchísimo. Antes la joven lucía una bella cabellera negra en honor a sus difuntos padres, y mostraba al mundo unas preciosas perlas azules dentro de sus ojos. Así era la antigua reina, la persona a la que pocos tuvieron el placer de conocer personalmente. Y entre esas personas se encontraba el joven que la esperaba al final del pasillo, justo delante de una estatua, el bueno de Remus, su hermano mayor, así era como le llamaba ella. Viejos recuerdos…

Entró junto a su amigo al despacho del director, no había cambiado mucho, además con tantos aparatos era difícil darse cuenta cuando faltaba algo. Y tras la mesa, el director, Albus Dumbledore; su padrino.

Bueno Marie, supongo que te preguntarás por que te hice venir- preguntó el director.

Si no es mucha molestia Albus, gustaría de saberlo- respondió la pelirroja

Está bien, siéntate. Tú también Remus, tenemos para rato…

Ante eso ambos jóvenes se sentaron, el director parecía preocupado, y eso quisieran que no, era extraño. Mientras el director se dedicaba a acariciar a su fénix, el cual ya había vuelto de Paris, ambos amigos se lanzaron varias miradas de nerviosismo, definitivamente, algo malo pasaba. Después de un rato, Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio y dirigió su mirada a Lily.

Pequeña¿recuerdas el día que te llegó la carta de admisión?

Por supuesto¿cómo olvidarlo?

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Una niña de unos aproximadamente 10 años estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa cuando de pronto una lechuza se paró frente a ella. _

_La niña se la quedó mirando y, después de dudar un momento desató una carta que venía atada a la pata del ave. Mientras la leía, su cara se iba volviendo un poema, fuera lo que fuera lo que contuviese esa carta, estaba poniendo muy contenta a la niña._

_Al acabar de leer la carta, la niña entró corriendo a su casa y entre jadeos le entregó la carta a su madre para que la leyese, sin embargo ésta al acabar de leer la carta, sólo murmuró:_

_Ya pensé que se te olvidaba, Dumbledore…_

_La niña miró con cara rara a su madre, pero tan contenta que estaba no se puso a pensar en esas palabras, fatal error._

**-FIN FLASH BACK—**

Sin embargo jamás entendí por que mama dijo eso, era como si ya supiese que yo era bruja

Eso fue lo que pasó Marie, tu madre lo sabía- respondió el director, dijo poniendo cierto énfasis en la palabra madre.

¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

Todo, y nada

¿Qué quiere decir eso¡Albus, exijo que me lo cuentes- explotó la pelirroja- Es mi madre, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Albus miró a su ex alumna y suspiró, ya esperaba una reacción así. Su ahijada tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

Tu madre, pequeña, antes de casarse con Adam, tuvo una relación con otro hombre, y te tuvo a ti.

¿Eso qué significa?

Que Adam no era tu padre. Y en su defecto, debo añadir que ese hombre ya tenía un hijo con otra mujer. Por lo tanto tienes un hermanastro.

¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Porque no lo creí necesario. Además yo no sabía nada de esto hasta el día en que murieron Evelin y Adam.

Bueno¿y eso qué quiere decir- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja¿Quién es mi hermano?

Hermanastro querida, y no quisieras saberlo. Él fue quien mató a tus padres. Cuando se enteró de que su padre había tenido una hija con una muggle, se encargó personalmente de matarlos. Tu hermano es un mago Lilliane, y muy poderoso.

¿Pero quién demonios es- gritó exasperada

El heredero de Slytherin, eres hermana del heredero, y su sangre corre por tus venas…

A Lily eso la dejó pasmada, ella era una Griffindor de corazón, no tenía el coraje de aceptar eso. Pero Remus fue el que quedó más traumatizado. Puesto que uno de sus amigos era el heredero de Godric Griffindor, el conocía la identidad de los otros herederos. No podía ser, era imposible que Lily, su hermanita, fuese pariente de ese engendro de la naturaleza.

¿Y quién es- se atrevió a preguntar Lily- Es decir¿cómo se llama?

Buena pregunta. Su nombre es Tom Riddle…- contestó el director

…Pero todos le llaman…- siguió Lupin- Lord Voldemort.

Los dos hombres esperaban después de esto cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de la Lilliane, desde gritos hasta insultos, pasando por amenazas y golpes. Mas no se imaginaban que tal revelación dejaría a la pelirroja…

Inconsciente.

* * *

weno, este es mi primer fic, así que ya me direis que os parece... no seais malos! y anda dejen reviews! esperando que os haya gustado, me despido

**malia-evans**


	2. Después de la tormenta

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, Lucia y Eva. Mis tres hermanas que siempre están cuando las necesito. Os quiero guapísimas.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross, a excepción de Christine Simons y Jacqueline Benoitte, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

**_"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."_**

****

Capítulo 2: _Después de la tormenta, viene la calma… ¿no?_

* * *

_Nos quedamos en…_

Los dos hombres esperaban después de esto cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de Lilliane, desde gritos hasta insultos, pasando por amenazas y golpes. Mas no se imaginaban que tal revelación dejaría a la pelirroja…

Inconsciente.

* * *

Tras ese sobresalto, Dumbledore y Lupin llevaron a la muchacha a la enfermería, la joven pelirroja tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, y después de este contratiempo podían esperarse cualquier cosa por parte de Lily. Sin embargo Lily había sufrido peores sobresaltos, por lo que sólo tardo un par de horas en despertar. Aún así lo primero que dijo al despertar y encontrarse con Lupin a su lado fue:

- Dime que fue una broma

Por toda respuesta el joven negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi?

- Cariño, no podemos hacer nada contra esto. Debes aceptarlo.- le respondió Remus- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras¿cierto?

- Gracias, Remus

La joven se levantó le besó en la mejilla y volvió a recostarse, para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Horas más tarde Lilliane se levantó, se vistió y se marchó de la enfermería sin ser vista, pues sabía que Madame Pomfrey no la dejaría ir. Una vez frente al la gárgola se quedó en blanco. El día anterior no había prestado atención cuando Remus mencionó la contraseña, por lo que resultaba cómico ver al la pelirroja diciendo las más raras contraseñas que uno pudiese imaginar. Diez minutos más tarde, y con Evans al borde de un ataque de nervios, apareció un alumno por allí, que resultó ser Premio Anual. La pelirroja, sin perder tiempo le llamó y el joven, totalmente desconcertado acudió.

- Disculpa, pero… ¿podrías decirme cual es la contraseña- le preguntó

¿Por quién me toma señora- contestó molestó el alumno- No pienso darle la contraseña.

Ante eso Lilliane se enojó y le gritó:

- Mira niñato, o me dices cual es la dichosa contraseña del despacho- le soltó- O misma me encargo personalmente de que te expulsen.

¿Y se puede saber quién es usted para osar decirme tales barbaridades- preguntó con arrogancia

- Lilliane Evans- respondió con toda naturalidad- Y ahora¿me das la contraseña?

- Por…por supuesto- tartamudeó- Iceheart

- Albus no se comió mucho el tarro…- murmuró- Por cierto¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Matthew Jones, mi reina- respondió¿Me firma un autógrafo?

Lily sólo rió ante aquel comentario. Por lo visto no la habían olvidado, aunque gustosa le firmó el autógrafo.

Después de que aquel joven se hubiese ido dando saltos, la pelirroja se giró hacia la gárgola y murmuró de mala gana:

- Iceheart

Subió por la escalera, y pronto se encontró con las grandes puertas que la separaban de su padrino. Abrió la puerta y saludó al director, quien le invitó a sentarse.

¿Poppy te dejó salir- preguntó el anciano

- No, me escapé- respondió con una falsa sonrisa- Si por ella fuese, me quedaría la vida allá.

Albus sonrió, aunque lo pareciese, su ahijada no había superado el trauma que vivió con el joven Potter. De cara al mundo, aparentaba ser la mujer perfecta, con una vida perfecta, y un trabajo perfecto. Sin embargo bajo esa mascara se hallaba una joven de 21 años, asqueada de la vida, que todavía no había superado el desengaño que tuvo de joven.

- Bueno Albus, puedes continuar con lo que dejamos ayer- la voz de su ahijada le sacó de sus pensamientos- Tengo la impresión de que todavía falta algo por contar¿me equivoco?

- Siempre tan lista mi niña- le sonrió Albus- Claro, todavía faltan cosas por contar. Como ya te dije ayer. Voldemort es tu hermanastro, y he de decirte que no le tuvo ninguna compasión a su familia cuando la mató. Lo que me quedaba por decirte Marie, es que para Tom, eres la siguiente en su lista. Va tras de ti.

- Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer yo- preguntó inquieta- No creo que tenga la menor oportunidad contra él.

- Ohh, Marie, eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte tu solita- le reprochó el director- Aún así, y aunque yo insistí en que no era necesario, el ministro decidió poner a dos aurores a tu completa disposición.

- Pero entonces¿por qué quisieron ponerme a esos molestos guardaespaldas?

- Marie, es por tu propia seguridad, y aunque sé que puedes cuidarte sola, nunca es de más ser precavido.

- Está bien- aceptó la joven- Y dime¿les conozco?

Ahí le había pillado, no tenía más remedio que decírselo, aunque eso podía tener graves consecuencias.

- Creo que sí- aseguró el director- Al menos a uno de ellos- se sentó en su escritorio, pues hasta entonces había permanecido de pie, y ojeó unos pergaminos que había esparcidos por el escritorio- Veamos, sí. Los aurores son, Mark Richards y haber… James Potter.

- Está bien- aceptó la muchacha- Un momento… �¿Dijiste James Potter- gritó la pelirroja

- Creo que si…

- ALBUS POR FAVOR, NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ESE HOMBRE SE ACERQUE A MI- aseguró Lily- NO A MENOS DE 10 KM.

- Vamos pequeña, es el mejor- le aconsejó- Además, no crees que ya es hora de que hablen. Cuando paso "eso", ni siquiera le diste tiempo a defenderse. Te precipitaste, admítelo.

- NO HAY NADA QUE ADMITIR ALBUS. CREO QUE ES DEMASIADO EXPLICITO QUE TU PROMETIDO SE ESTÉ DANDO EL LOTE CON TU MEJOR AMIGA- gritó exasperada, poniendo cierto énfasis en la palabra mejor¡NO SE LO MERECE!

- Ya esta bien Lilliane, no pienso dejar que tu seguridad peligre por un tonto caprichito de no ver al hombre al que amas- aseguró el director

- …Hace mucho…- dijo con lentitud Lily- que ese hombre desapareció de mi vida Albus- añadió con un tono bastante peligroso. Sus ojos temblaron de rabia al decir eso último- Y no pienso dejar que se acerque a mi si puedo evitarlo.

Eso último había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin más dilaciones se levantó de la silla, y en el trayecto hacía la puerta desapareció. Poca gente podía desaparecerse en Hogwarts, y menos de esa manera.

De pronto se oyó una voz desde el segundo rellano del despacho:

- Creo que lo dejó bien claro Albus, no quiere verme

* * *

nn me estoy luciendo! acá mi segundo chap, espero q les guste o.O tengo**1** review! algo es algo

**Mey-mey: **de verdad lo crees? muchas gracias! y bueno ya lo viste no es un one-shot. tengo previsto x lo menos unos diez o doce...O grax de vrdd.

ya se q son muy cortos pero los intentaré alargar, okis?

**mali-evans**


	3. Bromeas, ¿cierto?

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, Olga y Eva. Mis tres hermanas que siempre están cuando las necesito. Os quiero guapísimas.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

**_"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."_**

****

Capítulo 3: _Bromeas¿cierto?_

* * *

_Nos quedamos en…_

De pronto se oyó una voz desde el segundo rellano del despacho:

Creo que lo dejó bien claro Albus, no quiere verme

* * *

Desde la pequeña discusión con el director había pasado una semana, de las cuales no había tenido noticia alguna sobre los aurores. James Potter¿por qué tenia que haber sido él¿Por qué no podían haber asignado a otro auror para el caso? Tenía que ser él, con todos los hombres que habían en el mundo y ella se tuvo que enamorar del más cabezota, arrogante, egocéntrico, más chulo, en fin de James "el mundo gira a mi alrededor" Potter. Claro está que cuando la pelirroja se enamoró de él, Potter había cambiado por ella, o al menos eso creía Lilliane, falsas ilusiones…

Ella esperaba que después de la conversación con su padrino, él hubiese movido algunos hilos para cambiar la decisión del ministro, pero una carta que le llegó ese mismo día le frustró sus ilusiones. La carta decía así:

"_Estimada señora Evans, nos es grato comunicarle que por su propia seguridad y la de su cargo, hemos puesto a su disposición a los dos aurores más capacitados para la protección de una victima. Los señores Mark Richards y James Potter. En breve nos desplazaremos a su domicilio para darle más datos de la operación. Esperando que con estos medios esté más segura se despide de usted_

_Jacqueline Simons_

_Jefa del Departamento de Aurores"_

¿Algo podía ir peor? Potter, su vigilante, Simons de jefa, y por si fuera poco¡los dos en su casa el mismo día! Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, su vida de por si ya era demasiado miserable… O eso era lo que pensaba ella…

Aquella tarde, demasiado estresada como para hacer nada, salió a dar una vuelta por los enormes jardines de su mansión, pensando en lo caprichoso que era el destino con ella cuando de repente y sin previo aviso escuchó unos gritos a lo lejos, cercanos a la piscina en la parte trasera de la casa¿qué podía ser?

Llegó a esa parte de la casa, y debido a lo que vio allí, no pudo contener una carcajada que alertó a los presentes. Los tres aurores, salvadores del mundo mágico, y destinados a proteger al un alto cargo del ministerio… habían caído al aparecerse, de lleno en la piscina, por lo que ahora parecían peces.

- Este… será mejor que les traiga una toalla¿no-dijo Lily- Mejor esperen un momento.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Evans- aceptó Richards

La pelirroja desapareció de la vista de los aurores, y apareció minutos más tarde con una sola toalla. Que como era de esperar, entregó al único desconocido allí.

- Lo siento mucho, pero sólo encontré una limpia – se defendió- Tendrán que compartirla.

Aunque claro, después de que Richard la utilizara, no había quien pudiese secarse con eso. Pero para asegurarse que los dos restantes pillaran una pulmonía de narices, la anfitriona hizo caer "sin querer" la toalla a la piscina, por lo que ahora si que era imposible secarse con esa pieza.

- Ohh, no saben cuanto lo siento- se excusó Lily, aunque se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba contentísima- Mejor será que entremos dentro.

Marchando a paso rápido condujo a los "invitados" a la casa, los cuales al ver el tamaño de ésta se quedaron fascinados, a excepción de Potter, que había pasado más de una vez por delante con la esperanza de ver a su querida pelirroja, objetivo que por cierto no había conseguido.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Lily llamó a los elfos y les mandó traer algunos aperitivos, y ropa limpia, por motivos más que evidentes.

- Bueno, y ¿a qué se debe su visita? – preguntó Lily haciendo como que no sabía nada y mirando de una manera especial a Richard, de la cual sólo se percató Potter.

- Señorita Evans, estamos aquí por que el ministro nos pidió que le pusiéramos algún tipo de protección, pues según últimos informes hay alguien que va tras usted- le informó Simons- A nosotros no nos dio ningún tipo de información sobre quien es ese alguien. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea sobre quien puede ser? – preguntó con interés

- Si Simons, sé quien va tras de mi- le aseguró Lily- Pero tengo la convicción de que no es de su interés.

-Ya veo que no nos lo quiere decir...- aceptó Simons- De todos modos, estos señores serán a partir de ahora su escolta, si necesita algo no dude en hacérselo saber.

- No tiene que decirme que es lo que debo hacer, señorita- replicó Lily poniendo cierto énfasis en señorita- Si eso era todo, puede retirarse- añadió más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

Así lo dijo y así lo hizo. Simons se retiró de la estancia con la cabeza gacha y maldiciendo a todo dios. Por otro lado, Richard se había quedado petrificado por la mala uva de su protegida, mientras que Potter, que ya estaba acostumbrado, se dedicó a observar la gran cantidad de fotografías que había en esa sala, en las cuales como pudo observar, había sido borrado mediante la magia.

Entonces miró a la pelirroja quien se había acercado a decirle algo a sus elfos, que, aunque le miraron de manera extraña aceptaron las órdenes de su ama, como debía ser. Cuanto la amaba, cuantas veces había soñado volver a besar esos tiernos labios, y cuantas veces había deseado ser contempladopor esos ojos. Esos ojos que le volvían loco, la amaba, si, hacía mucho que por fin se había dado cuenta, pero también hacía mucho que tenía noticias de su amada, y ahora de repente, ella era su protegida. �¡Que grande es el destino!

De pronto se le acercó su compañero Mark preguntándole:

¿Siempre tiene este carácter?

- Nahhh – respondió James- Sólo cuando se enoja

- Entonces¿es buena tipa? – preguntó curioso

James le miró y con una ¿extraña? Sonrisa en la cara le contestó:

- Es un ángel

Richards sonrió. Aunque no fuera la intención de su compañero, se le notaba a cien millas que estaba coladito hasta la médula de es atractiva pelirroja, y para llenar un poquito más el vaso, recordó la conversación que había tenido la tarde anterior con un compañero.

**- FLASH BACK-**

_En un pequeño receptáculo del departamento de aurores había dos jóvenes conversando sobre un tema que ellos consideraban importante._

_- Entonces¿es verdad qué os asignaron cuidar de Evans? –preguntó curioso un compañero en tono burlón_

_-Así esBlack –afirmó Richards- Deberías haber visto la cara de Potter cuando nos lo dijeron.- añadió con gracia- Y también vendrá la jefa para informar a la señora._

_- Tres cosas Mark –dijo Sirius- Uno: es completamente normal que James reaccionara así, ya sabrás porque; dos: si Simons va con vosotros creo que habrá una pequeña pelea, y tres: dudo que Lil's se haya casado, así que es señorita._

_Aunque había sido bien explicito, Mark sólo había captado una cosa. Si Black no mentía, tenía una oportunidad con aquella jovencita._

_Con ese pensamiento se marchó del despacho de su compañero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sin embargo dentro de ese despacho, el joven auror estaba bastante preocupado. Si James y Lily se volvían a ver las caras, se provocaría la tercera guerra mundial, como mínimo._

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

- Este, señorita Evans… - dijo Richards con un deje de timidez

¿Si? –preguntó ella

¿Podría indicarme por dónde son los servicios?

- La tercera a la derecha, luego toma la segunda también a la derecha y por último la sexta a la izquierda- respondió la aludida de memoria y sin mirarle; maldiciendo a aquel tío por intentar dejarles a solas…

- Está bien- terció Mark aunque tenía la impresión de que intentar llegar a los serviciossería misión imposible.

Después de que Richards abandonara el salón volvió a reinar el silencio, aunque esta vez era mucho más incómodo que la otra vez. Lily cogió un libro y se sentó en el sof�, mientras que James volvía a ver las fotos, hasta que…

- Lily tenemos que hablar…- inició Potter.

Silencio.

-Lily¿me oyes?

Ni caso.

- Marie, haz el favor- medio gritó el moreno

La pelirroja levantó la cara, incitándolo a continuar, pero con una extraña mirada en su gesto, tal vez de ¿burla?

- Vamos Lil's sabes que algo quedó pendiente hace años- continuó el moreno- No nos dejaste explicarnos.

- No necesitas excusas James- respondió Lily levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia su ex – Te comprendo- y se acercó más- Te gustaba más Simons que yo. Claro, era ella accesible¿no? – terció- No te gustaban las chicas difíciles- se posó justo delante de Potter y se dedicó a hacerle circulitos en el pecho, haciendo que el joven empezara a sudar de manera alarmante- Y claro, tienes razón quedó algo pendiente.

¿Pero, entonces, me perdonas? – preguntó inseguro

¿Bromeas? Por tu culpa, Potter, dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón?Eres idiota...

Se alejó de él y fue a la repisa de la chimenea donde había una pequeña cajita. Cogió algo que Potter no pudo ver, se lo metió en la boca, se acercó otra vez a él, y sin que éste tuviese tiempo a reaccionar se robó un pequeño beso. Eso animó al muchacho, hasta que notó algo en su garganta, tosió y lo que salió de su boca le hizo quedarse en completo silencio.

Su anillo de compromiso. Ella había intentado que se lo tragase, y además le había hecho crear falsas ilusiones. Demasiadosútil para él.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a la pelirroja, le había dejado sólo. Se lo merecía, por cerdo. Lo que él no sabía era que su amor, estaba en su cámara, tirada en la cama, recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Menuda tontería, aunque sabía que eso le serviría de escarmiento.

Aquella noche, estando los tres en la mesa, sonó el timbre. Un elfo fue a antender, y volvió diciendo que había dos hombres en la puerta, que por lo visto habían sido invitados. Lily se levantó y fue a ver, varita en mano. Llegó a la puerta y se quedó pasmada.

¿Sorprendida?

¡Cariño- gritó Lily lanzándose a los brazos de Remus¿Qué haces aquí?

- James nos invitó- dijo señalando al otro joven que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido. ¿Nos dejas pasar?

- Por supuesto, adelante.

Los dos muchachos pasaron dentro, y admirando el interior de la mansión se dirigieron al salón, donde inevitablemente…

- Potter, tu casa es tu casa, y mi casa es mi casa. ¿Hasta aquí llegamos, no? –preguntó Lily.

- Ehhh... sí

- Entonces, supongo que tendrás una buena explicación para que ellos estén en MI casa- alegó intentando no gritar

- Es que me pareció que la casa estaba sosa…- respondió James, desastre inminente- Y decidí invitarles.

Eso sobraba.

- Ya…, vamos que ahora eres tu quien toma las decisiones ac�- ironizó Lily

- Ehhh… ¿no?

Lily respiró hondo¿cómo podía alguien llegar a ser tan condenadamente idiota? Siendo como Potter, fue la única respuesta que vino a su mente.

- Está bien, está bien…- recapacitó la pelirroja, pero al ver la escenita que estaban montando Potter y Black, se hartó. Nadie; nadie, empezaba a correr por su casa rompiéndolo todo. Y menos si eran esos dos australopitecos.

¡POTTER, BLACK!

Pero ellos seguían.

- YA BASTAAAAAAAAAA –gritó con toda su furia, hasta aquí habían llegado, no más lejos ¡Fuera de mi casa¡AHORA!

Realmente, no es que le importase que corriesen por dentro de casa. Lo que si le molestaba, es que ese inútil que hacía llamarse Potter, hubiese tenido la cara dura de invitar a la gente a SU casa por todo el morro, eso claro, Remus era la excepción. Y encima,había tenidoel valor de tutearla.

* * *

este no m qdo muy bien, no? T.T weno la próxima vez, intentaré tener + nsipiración. s dificil inventarse una historia sobre la marcha . kisses sigan djando reviews!

**Ayda merodeadora: **no t preocupes lo pienso continuar!

**lucemvicuna: **ya weno, pero esq lo del tito voldy no era lo más important, aunq tendrá relevancia + adelante, okis?

**Isa: **ya weno, pero es + largo, no? esq cuesta un pok! nn. pero bueno, xq eres tu (aunq n t conozco ). no m hagas caso, toy muuuuuuuuy mal de la cabezita.

**malia-evans**


	4. Una navidad ¿única?

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, y a Olga. Os kiero mucho guapas! Y a ti, Carlos, ojalá compartas lo que yo siento por ti.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

_**"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."**_

Capítulo 4: Una navidad ¿única?

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

Realmente, no es que le importase que corriesen por dentro de casa. Lo que si le molestaba, es que ese inútil que hacía llamarse Potter, hubiese tenido la cara dura de invitar a la gente a SU casa por todo el morro, eso claro, Remus era la excepción. Y encima, había tenido el valor de tutearla.

* * *

Entre la gran multitud de gente que había esa tarde en las concurridas calles de Paris, una joven pelirroja caminaba a toda prisa hacía unos grandes almacenes. Estaban a dos semanas de Navidad, y ella todavía no había comprado los regalos. Bien era sabido, que durante sus cuatro años de "ocultamiento" no había celebrado la Navidad, pero a estas alturas era prácticamente imposible inventarse una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para no pasar las fiestas en compañía. Lo tenía asumido, esas fiestas Christine, Remus y Sirius, estarían invitados a la cena de Nochebuena.

Pronto llegó a los almacenes, y una vez allí se quedó en blanco. No tenía la menor idea de que podía regalarles… A Remus, lo tenía claro, libros. Pero¿a Christine y Sirius? Eran demasiado complejos.

Entró a una tienda de moda y le preguntó a la dependienta:

- Perdone¿tiene mini faldas de colección?

La chica rió con ganas, pero al ver la cara de su clienta comprendió que iba en serio.

- Eh.. Sí- le respondió, entró al almacén de la tienda y salió con una caja- Estás son todas las que tenemos, todos los colores y todos los tejidos…

Lily las miró bien, demasiado largas pero aceptables.

- Bueno, y ¿botas altas?

¿De qué color- preguntó la dependienta.

- Todos los que tenga, por favor.

La muchacha se sorprendió, por las pintas de esa mujer no parecía tener suficiente dinero como para pagar todo lo que pedía. Ha de quedar claro, que iba con unos tejanos muy anchos y un simple jersey de cuello vuelto de color marrón oscuro, y el pelo… tanto correr se lo había revuelto de manera sorprendente.

Pocos minutos después volvió al mostrador, y le mostró botas altas, de todos y cada uno de los tonos existentes, desde blanco crudo, hasta negro azabache.

- Esto bastar�- supuso la pelirroja¿Cuánto es?

La joven fue a caja, contó todo y le dijo:

- 768 euros, señorita.

Lily puso cara de espanto, y la dependienta sonrió, se imaginaba que no podría pagar aquello, pero…

¡Que barato- anunció Lily- Pensé que sería más caro- Sacó el monedero y le pagó, fue entonces cuando la joven dependienta pudo ver su identificación nacional. Embajadora. Normal que pudiese pagar.

Después de esa inusual compra, se dirigió rápidamente a la planta de lencería masculina. Tenía la sensación que si le regalaba ropa a Sirius, al igual que a Christine, él sería feliz.

Horas después, y cargando miles de bolsas, la joven pelirroja, por fin pudo salir de los grandes almacenes.

Llegó a casa a eso de las diez de la noche, pensó que sus guardaespaldas, estarían durmiendo, menudos vagos… Así que entró con el mayor sigilo posible.

¡Se puede saber de donde vienes- le gritaron desde el final del pasillo

- No es de tu incumbencia, Potter

- Evans, haber cuando lo entenderás- se tranquilizó un poco el moreno- Estamos aquí para protegerte, no para que desaparezcas y tan tranquila.

- Puede- admitió- Pero sería más útil que pusieran a alguien para que me protegiese de ti- y se alejó dejando al auror pasmado- No me molesten, tengo trabajo- añadió al subir las escaleras.

Una vez en su habitación guardó todo lo que había comprado, y se sentó en su escritorio. Tenía mucho que escribir.

Toda la tarde había pasado y Lily todavía no había acabado de escribir las invitaciones para la cena de Navidad. Al acabarla la leyó:

"_¿Qué tal amiga?_

_Siento que haber tenido que cortar nuestra comunicación, pero debía protegerme, ahora a no debo temer, tengo a dos maravillosos aurores cuidándome. Y debo añadir que James Potter es uno de ellos ¿Ves lo contenta que estoy? Nótese el sarcasmo. No quisiera romper tus planes, pero si no tienes nada que hacer en Nochebuena, pasaré por tu casa a recogerte¿te parece a las nueve? Espero tu respuesta. Besos._

_Lily_

_P.S También he invitado a Remus y a Sirius, espero que no te moleste."_

No estaba del todo mal, así que la envió, y bajo a cenar, ya que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

En el comedor, inevitablemente tendría que volver a ver a Potter, y seguro que le echaría de nuevo la bronca por haberse ido sin avisar. Ni que fuese de porcelana.

- Ohh! La señora por fin se digna a aparecer- pronunció Potter con desagrado.

- Es que no tenía muchas ganas de verte amorcito- le respondió Lily haciendo que ante la mención de amorcito, el moreno se exaltase.- Por cierto¿dónde está Richards?

Rollo cortado.

- Su hermana enfermó y estará dos días fuera- dijo con toda naturalidad, pero sin ocultar una picara sonrisa.

- Ni lo sueñes Potter. Bastante hago con dejarte quedar en la casa- añadió con desprecio- Si por mí fuera, ni siquiera estarías aquí.

¿A qué te refieres?

- A que puedo defenderme yo solita del cerdo que quiere matarme

¿Acaso sabes quién es?

¿Cómo no iba a saberlo Potter- le respondió con el mayor sarcasmo posible

- Aggg, eres muy desagradable.

- Aprendí del mejor

¿No seré yo- preguntó un poco picado

¡Bingo!

- Bueno dejémoslo Evans- recapacitó Potter- Y dime de una buena vez quien quiere matarte.

- A ti te lo voy a decir sabandija

- Como quieras. Pero si de pronto viene un desconocido y te mata. A mi ni me mires.

- Eres más rastrero de lo que pensaba- replicó con desagrado

- Lo que tú digas

- Mira Potter- gritó- No es mi problema que el idiota de mi hermano quiera matarme- anunció, y más para ella que para Potter añadió- Maldito Lord.

Sin embargo, eso último fue escuchado por el joven auror, que se sorprendió. No esperaba que fuese Voldemort quien quisiese matar a la pelirroja. Pero mucho menos esperaba que él fuese el hermano que Remus le había dicho que tenía la pelirroja.

Quedaban 2 minutos para las nueve de la noche. Bueno, eso sería normal, si no fuese Nochebuena. Lily, sin embargo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Evidentemente. Estaba dormida. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque

¡LILLIANE MARIE EVANS! –gritó un moreno desde la puerta

La pelirroja despertó de tal manera que no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, haciendo que Potter cayese también al suelo, pero de risa.

- Potter… - dijo con una parsimonia peligrosa¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRENTENDES! – gritó furiosa

¿Tal vez que llegases a tiempo para recoger a Benoitte? –respondió con ironía

Lily se asustó, sin pensárselo dos veces miró el reloj, y casi le da un infarto. �¡Faltaba un minuto para las nueve¡Y CHRISTINE VIVÍA EN EDIMBURGO!

Iba a cambiarse de ropa, cuando notó algo que sobraba. Sin siquiera apartar la mirada del armario murmuró

- Mejor vete si no quieres que te castre

El moreno salió de la cámara arrastrando los pies sin decir nada, aunque la pelirroja le oyó susurrar:

- Por poco…

Cinco minutos después, Potter pudo observar cómo la pelirroja bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, así que se levantó y fue tras ella

¿Dónde crees que vas? –preguntó el moreno

- A casa de Christine, enano mental

Omitiendo el último comentario, siguió

- Ya¿y la escolta?

- La escolta se quedará en casa

- Más quisieras – le respondió- Anda, vamos o llegaremos larde.

No rechistó porque sino llegarían todavía más tarde. De modo que cuando salieron de la casa, ella sólo dijo

- Es el 7 de Oxford Street, Edimburgo

Con un simple ¡plop! desaparecieron de los jardines, para aparecer segundos más tarde frente a una modesta casita, en lo que parecían las afueras de la ciudad.

Lily se acercó a la puerta y, tras respirar bien hondo, tocó el timbre. Y salió corriendo.

Desde su escondite, Lily pudo ver como una joven de su misma edad abría la puerta, y al no ver a nadie, volvía a cerrar. Entonces notó algo a su lado, se giró y se encontró al moreno.

- Eres más cobarde de lo que pensé- le reprochó Potter

La cara de la joven lo expresaba todo

¿Y eso a que coño viene? – preguntó fastidiada

- Tú sabrás…

- Aggg. �¡Eres insoportable! –gritó la pelirroja

- La que fue a hablar…- respondió con calma

¿Qué insinúas? – dijo un poquito, pero sólo un poquito picada

- Lo que oyes

Lily calló. Por lo que Potter pensó que esa vez había ganado él. Lástima que no reparo en que la pelirroja estaba buscando su varita en el bolso.

La joven, mientras el moreno pensaba, se acercó peligrosamente a él y, sin que éste se diese cuenta le apuntó con la varita, directa al corazón.

- Repítelo si tienes valor.

Potter se lo pensó. Sabía la destreza de la joven con la varita, pero su orgullo era mucho mayor a eso.

- Que eres una cobarde, insoportable y encima eres más fría que el hielo.

_Touche._

- Ya…- terció Lily con la voz queda¡Y ACASO TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE POR QUÉ SOY ASI, PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL? – gritó con todas sus fuerzas¡NO¿QUÉ IBAS A SABER TÚ?

Potter se quedó sin habla. Sí sabía el por qué de su comportamiento, pero no quería admitirlo.

¡AHORA TE HAS QUEDADO SIN LENGUA- añadió¡CLARO, MEJOR CALLAR Y DEJAR QUE SE LE PASE!

Sin embargo el moreno no contestó.

¡QUIERES TENER LA DIGNIDAD DE CONTESTAR- se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y, a estas alturas debía haber desperado al barrio entero con tanto grito¡POTTER!

Le levantó la mano, iba a pegarle. Bien merecido se lo tenía. Él lo vio venir, pero sabía que lo merecía, de modo que esperó el contacto, que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos, y vio que no había sido golpeado porque alguien había detenido la mano de la pelirroja. Es alguien era Christine. Y le estaba mirando como si fuese una rata.

Se llevó a la joven a su casa, y luego volvió a por Potter.

- No se si debería haberla parado – sólo le dijo eso. Le ayudó a levantarse y entraron a la casa.

Potter la vio. Estaba llorando en el sofá. Iba a acercarse, pero Benoitte se lo impidió.

- Llamaré a Lupin y a Jacky- le dijo- Sirius está arriba, mejor sube y quédate con él.

Subió arriba y se encontró con su mejor amigo. Le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí, pero le sorprendió más encontrarlo riéndose de él.

¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Eso hizo que Black riera más fuerte. Potter frunció el ceño.

- Con lo que me costó convencer a Mark de que se fuera de la casa –dijo- y vas tú, y consigues que te amenace.

¿Y eso qué tiene de gracioso?

- Nada. Río por no llorar.

- Ya…- aceptó- Por cierto¿qué narices haces tú en casa de Benoitte?

Sirius se quedó blanco.

- Espero una respuesta…

- E…es…- tartamudeó- Vale¡es mi novia!

Ahora era Potter el que estaba como la luna.

- Bromeas.

- No

- Vamos Sirius – aseguró Potter- Hace dos semanas no podíais ni veros.

- Eso te crees tú.

- Bueno¿me lo explicas, o me espero a que el veritaserum esté listo?

- Será en otro momento Potter- le interrumpió Christine- Lily ya se encuentra mejor y Remus y Jacky ya han llegado.

¿Entonces nos vamos? –preguntó Sirius

¿Tú que crees? –respondió con ironía la muchacha besándolo

Potter al ver eso, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, que no pasó desapercibida por los ahí presentes.

- No haber saltado a Liane – repudió la joven, todavía en brazos de su novio- Te lo mereces

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando a Potter con remordimientos de conciencia, y a Sirius pensando en las consecuencias de esas palabras.

Media hora más tarde, los seis jóvenes se encontraban frente a la gran mansión, aunque sólo uno de ellos, en este caso de ellas, se encontraba admirando la grandiosa casa.

Entraron en la casa, y después de que Christine acabara de inspeccionar la casa de su amiga se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a comer. Minutos más tarde, los elfos trajeron los más diversos platos, muggles y mágicos. De todos modos, un incómodo silencio reinaba la sala.

Fue Lily la que, muy a su pesar, empezó la conversación.

- Por cierto Chris –apuntó- Te sienta muy bien ese color

Lo cierto es que Christine, a pesar de ser francesa, no guardaba ninguno de los aspectos que normalmente se encuentran en uno de ellos. Llevaba el pelo teñido de un morado oscuro, y puesto que no le gustaba en absoluto llevar gafas, usaba lentillas, moradas, pero lentillas. Podría decirse que era muy atrevida, muy del estilo de Sirius.

- Gracias Lian – le agradeció su amiga con ese apodo por el que sólo la llamaba ella.

Por otro lado, Remus y Jacky estaban bastante entretenidos en una interesante plática. Jacqueline por su parte, era rubia y tenía unos apetitosos ojos color chocolate, muchos decían que eran la pareja perfecta. Y eso eran. Pareja.

Aunque lo más gracioso era ver a Sirius y a Potter. Comentando en voz baja, dejan ver que estaban tramando una broma. ¿Para quién? Ni idea.

Dos personas parecían haber notado eso, y se miraban divertidas. Sólo una habló.

- Volvamos atrás.

La otra sonrió.

Al acabar de cenar, eran cerca de las doce. Dos chicas salieron al jardín.

- Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos… -se lamentó

- No era mi intención- se disculpó la ojiverde

- Lil's, no tienes porque disculparte

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Tuviste todo el derecho a no volver a hablarles, a irte. Lo sabes.

- Aún así me siento mal –dijo la pelirroja- Os abandoné a Remus, a Sirius y a ti.

- Puede –admitió Chris- Y no hubo un día desde entonces en que no te buscase. Pero no te encontré. Aunque por lo visto- replicó admirando los extensos jardines- no te ha ido nada mal.

La mirada lastimosa de la pelirroja, hizo ver a Benoitte que ese comentario sobraba.

- Lo siento, no quise…

Dejaba mucho que desear. Ella había conseguido lo que muy pocos. Dinero, belleza y un buen trabajo. Pero le faltaba algo. Con quien compartirlo. Durante esos años, había logrado mucho, pero se había sentido muy sola.

-No es nada –replicó- Es tarde, mejor entramos ya.

Y entraron al salón. Justo en ese momento sonó la décimo segunda campanada, y Sirius y Potter no se hicieron esperar. Levantaron las varitas, e invocaron sus regalos. Parecían críos de seis años, aunque claro¿quién se resiste a abrir sus regalos de Navidad?

Tal vez fue por eso, que los demás presentes no tardaron en imitarles.

Un par de minutos más tarde, se vieron inundados por montones de regalos. Grandes y pequeños, caros y baratos, sentimentales, o materiales.

Jacky había recibido por parte de Remus, un precioso vestido hawaiano y unas sandalias a juego. Entiéndase que el mes siguiente se iban de vacaciones a Hawai. Por parte de Sirius y Christine libros de defensa. De parte de Potter, unos pendientes realmente bonitos. Lily se había abstenido de regalarle nada. Pero ella no replicó.

Remus pronto se encontró rodeado de libros. Aunque le encantaban, deseó que de vez en cuando le regalasen otras cosas. Su deseo se hizo realidad al abrir el regalo de los Marauders restantes: un enorme surtido de bromas.

Realmente Christine pudo formar una piscina de ropa, pero prefirió guardarla en el armario. Aunque disfrutó particularmente al abrir el regalo de Lily, aunque al igual que esta, opinaba que diez centímetros para una mini falda, era mucho.

Por su parte Sirius no pudo contenerse al ver tantos tangas de leopardo. Le entró tal ataque de risa que tuvieron que esperar a que se calmara para pedirle que se los probara, con la típica excusa de que si no le iban bien habría que devolverlos. No se hizo esperar.

Potter no pudo contenerse, y después de abrir los regalos de Sirius y Remus se lanzó sobre ellos y los hubiera matado por asfixia, de no ser por sus respectivas novias que los sacaron de semejante apuro. El regalo de Christine resultó ser un libro titulado: "Como ser todavía más idiota y no morir en el intento", y Jacky, al igual que Lil se "olvidaron" del regalo del moreno.

A Lily, el ser la anfitriona no le libró de recibir más regalos que cualquier otro. Sirius por lo visto, se había encargado personalmente de vaciar todos los grandes almacenes de Paris. Remus había fulminado todas las librerías de Hogsmeade, y Christine le había comprado dos billetes para ir a Venecia. Jacky y Potter por su parte, le habían hecho un regalo conjunto. ¿Cuál? Según ellos, mañana lo descubrirían.

Ahora, debían ir a dormir.

* * *

weno, weno, no es muy largo, pero no pude alargarme más. siento la tardanza, se me estropeó el ordenador. como compensación os subo tres caps seguidos, pero los demás no son tan largos. dejen reviews!y gracias a los q ya los han dejado, os kiero mucho!

kisses

**malia-evans**


	5. Todo por un filtro

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, y a Olga. Y a Carlos, date cuenta que alguien muy cerca de ti te quiere!

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

_**"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."**_

Capítulo 5: Todo por un filtro

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

Jacky y Potter por su parte, le habían hecho un regalo conjunto. ¿Cuál? Según ellos, mañana lo descubrirían.

Ahora, debían ir a dormir.

* * *

Todos se levantaron muy temprano esa mañana. No por que quisieran. Sino por que un horrendo ruido, procedente de la habitación de Sirius y Potter despertó a todos los huéspedes, y a la anfitriona también, por supuesto. 

Resultó que Jacky había ido a buscar el regalo de Lily, y cuando volvió, fue a despertar a Potter junto con el regalo. Y claro, quisieran que no, no es muy placentero levantarse, y encontrarse cara a cara con tu peor enemigo. Por no mencionar lo asqueroso que es ver de buena mañana un asqueroso pelo grasiento.

¡Jacky! –gritó Potter ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo?

- Potter, tampoco es de mi agrado estar aquí –repuso Snape- Cuanto antes acabe, antes me voy.

En ese momento todos los presentes en la mansión aparecieron por la puerta

- Potter¿podrías hacernos el favor de no gritar? – preguntó Lil

Sin embargo reparó en la presencia de otra persona.

¡Severus! – anunció lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo

- Cuanto tiempo – sentenció el ex Slytherin- amiga

A Potter eso le sentó como un gran balde de agua fría.

¿A…am...amiga?

¿Algún problema Potter? –preguntó la pelirroja

Pero Remus, viendo venir la catástrofe los hizo salir de la habitación, después de despertar a Sirius que seguía dormido.

Una vez estuvieron todos en salón, con un Sirius muy enfadado por haber tenido que levantarse tan temprano por culpa del pelo grasiento.

- Bueno Lily – empezó Potter- Nuestro regalo es una declaración de Snivellus- Pero al ver la cara de confusión de Lily añadió – Sobre lo que pasó… ese día…

Esta vez era Snape el que parecía confuso.

- En cristiano, por favor –Lily

- Que resulta que aquí el pelo grasiento –respondió Potter ganándose una desaprobatoria mirada por parte de la pelirroja- es el culpable de todo.

Todos los chicos se habían quedado sin habla. ¿Le estaban echando la culpa a Snape?

¿Te explicas?

- Te lo contaremos desde el principio, porque sino no hay quién lo entienda –le aclaró la rubia

- Así es –apoyó el moreno¿Recuerdas que esa tarde había tenido castigo con Darling? –le pregunto a su ex novia

- Como no…

-**FLASH BACK-**

_Eran las seis de la tarde y dos jóvenes Griffindor se dirigían a las mazmorras dónde tenían repaso._

_Sin embargo tuvieron una desagradable sorpresa al llegar al salón. No sería Darling quién les diese el repaso. Sino Snape._

_Tenían que repasar la poción que habían realizado esa mañana en clase. Realmente no es que hubiese sido muy complicada. Pero es que ambos habían estado muy ocupados con sus respectivos novios/as_

_Aún así ninguno de los dos se percató de la extraña sonrisa que poblaba la cara del sly._

_- Bueno – empezó el pelo grasiento- el maestro enfermó y me mandó a hacerles el repaso. Tienen la receta en la pizarra y media hora para acabarla. Empiecen._

_Media hora más tarde, los dos griffis parecían haber acabado su poción, por lo que es "profesor" decidió probarlo con ellos. Mal asunto._

_Al salir de las mazmorras, estaban tan ocupados en "sus cosas" que decidieron ir a los vestuarios de Griffindor a seguir con lo suyo._

_No había nada que los detuviese, se estaban besando apasionadamente, y jugando con la lengua del otro cuando no pudieron aguantar más. Sin pensárselo dos veces se metieron en las duchas y Jacky sin retener sus instintos empezó a arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos. Al ver el miembro de su acompañante no pudo hacer más que gemir y saborearlo. Y claro, un hombre no puede resistirse a eso, de modo que el joven buscador desnudó a la rubia y al ver el atractivo cuerpo de esta sólo hizo que penetrarla poco a poco._

_Serían cerca de las ocho cuando los dos jóvenes por fin salieron de las duchas. Estaban todo sudados, aunque el agua ayudaba a que no se notase tanto. _

_Aún fuera seguían besándose, aunque no se podría asegurar que el efecto de la poción siguiese presente, cuando algo o alguien los interrumpió._

_¿Hay alguien qué quiera contarme que demonios está pasando aquí? –gritó furiosa._

_La reacción de ambos fue inmediata, se separaron enseguida y se la quedaron mirando como si no la hubiesen visto en la vida._

_- Li…Lily- tartamudeó su novio, el gran casanova, el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos: James Potter¿Qué haces aquí? _

_¿Te molesta mi presencia Potter? – le contestó con el tono más frío que pude- Jacky, me debes una explicación._

_Sin embargo no les dio tiempo a contestar, se marchó de aquel lugar corriendo y llorando a lágrima suelta. _

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

**-**¿Tratas de insinuar que además de lo que yo vi- insinuó la pelirroja- también os lo montasteis?

- Sí – respondió el moreno y añadió – Pero ese no es el punto

- Si lo es Potter. Acabáis de confesar

¿Por qué no me contaste eso Jacky/James? – preguntaron a la vez Christine y Sirius

Ambos omitieron la pregunta y continuaron a lo suyo. Lily no era la única transpuesta. Remus también parecía un muerto.

- El punto es… - siguió Jacky- Que por su culpa – dijo señalando a Snape- Pasó todo eso. Él nos hizo tomar el filtro.

- Ya… ahora toda la culpa es de él ¿no- preguntó con ironía. No pensaba aceptar esa tonta excusa. Y menos si esa excusa acataba a uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban.

- Sabíamos que no te lo tragarías…- empezó Jacky

- …Así que trajimos Veritaserum- sentenció Potter, y apuntando a Snape dijo¡_Petrificus Totalus!_

De modo que Snivellus quedó inmovilizado en el suelo. Potter y Jacky lo cogieron y lo ataron a una silla mediante curdas invisibles, y le pusieron unas gotas de poción en la boca.

- _Enervate_- murmuró Potter haciendo que recuperase la movilidad.- Confiesa…

¿Te has lavado el pelo alguna vez- saltó Sirius haciendo que todos los presentes rieran

- Eso en otro momento amor –replicó la francesa

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos – continuó el moreno¿Es cierto que en séptimo grado obligaste nos obligaste a Jacqueline y a mí a tomar un filtro de amor?

- Por supuesto- aceptó y añadió- Y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Ese comentario sobraba, pensó más de uno en esa sala. Eso sólo podía calentar a Potter.

-Y¿por qué? – inquirió la rubia

- Porque Lilliane era mi amiga, y yo sabía que estar con Potter demasiado tiempo no era bueno para ella – respondió el joven- Sólo hice lo que creí mejor para ella.

Lilliane se asustó. Había odiado a Potter por cuatro años sin tener pruebas… Eso se pagaría caro.

- Entonces –siguió el moreno¿Culpable o inocente?

- Culpable.

La pelirroja no aguantó más y se echo a llorar. No quería que nadie la viese en ese estado por lo que se marchó para que nadie la viera. Aunque alguien la siguió.

Ella se encerró en su habitación con magia. No quería ver a nadie. Se había portado muy mal con él y lo sabía. Ahora, no tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglar ese embrollo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se quedó en silencio. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban sollozos. No parecía Christine, tampoco Jacqueline, y mucho menos Remus o Sirius. Por lo que sólo podía ser James. Se acercó a la puerta y le oyó decir

- Le dije la verdad- gemía- y se lo demostré. Y aún así me odia.

Y volvía a llorar.

Aunque Lily no le viese debía ser lastimoso.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y dijo:

- No te odio.

No quiso decirlo tan fuerte, pero por lo visto el moreno lo escuchó.

- Gracias

Fue todo lo dijo. Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó un ruido seco. Se había dormido.

Lilliane se levantó y se recostó en su cama. No había sido su mejor Navidad, pero si la más provechosa. Hacía años que no se sentía tan querida. Y ambas veces había sido amada por la misma persona. La única que había conseguido llegar hasta un lugar antes inhabitado en lo más hondo de su corazón. Esa persona estaba durmiendo al otro lado de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la pelirroja se levantó y abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con el moreno. Había pasado toda la noche allí. Suavemente levantó su varita y murmuró:

- _Aqua_

Tan pronto cómo hubo acado de pronunciar el hechizo, una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre el joven, despertandolo de golpe.

¡AH!

Lily al escuchar el grito cayó al suelo de la risa, con tan mala pata que cayó encima del moreno. Pero claro, ese grito habia despertado a toda la casa, y los habitantes de la mansión se presentaron en el momento más inoportuno.

Sirius, que volvía a estar cabreado por levantarse temprano fue el siguiente en caer al suelo, pero al igual que la pelirroja, de risa.

Parecía conagioso. Pocos segundos después estaban todos en el suelo, revolcándose de risa.

Aquel día empezó bien, y acabó mejor.

Después del desayuno decidieron ir al pueblo más próximo. Y una vez allí, organizaron guerras de nieve, participaron en actividades que se realizaban en el pueblo, pero lo que más gustó a los dos morenos del grupo fue: el cine.

Vieron una película de amor, por lo que las chicas no pudieron evitar llorar, aunque había un cierto aire de tensión. Sin embargo Remus se mantuvo firme. Por otro lado, Sirius y James no le prestaron demasiada atención al film. Estaban demasiado concentrados en pensar cómo habían hecho esos muggles para entrar en esa gran pantalla.

Críos.

Estando fuera acribillaron a preguntas a las chicas sobre cómo hacían esas personas para entrar allí.

Entraron a un restaurante, y aunque les robaron (N/A: de lo q les costó) salieron contentos. ¿Por qué? Porque ya sabían que harían durante el resto de la tarde, a las afueras del pueblo les esperaba una enorme diversión. Un gran parque de atracciones.

Una vez hubieron llegado al parque, James y Sirius se pusieron a saltar. Estaban locos por montarse en todo.

Primero fueron a la noria, más tarde a una grandiosa montaña rusa, dónde montaron millones de veces, y por último, entraron a la terrorífica casa del terror. Todos estaban que explotaban de impaciencia cuando el encargado les avisó de que era su turno. Lástima que sólo pudiesen pasar de dos en dos.

Por supuesto, las parejas fueron, Sirius y Chris, Remus y Jacky, y James y Lily. Aunque esta última no estaba muy contenta con su pareja.

Dentro de la casa, realmente ninguno tenía miedo, habían visto cosas peores en Hogwarts. No había ni punto de comparación. Aunque toda atracción tiene un punto fuerte, y esa no iba a ser menos.

A los diez minutos de recorrido, una vez que se relajaron todos. Lily empezó a tener escalofríos.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, las luces que indicaban el trayecto se fundieron. Y un grito espeluznante alarmó a los magos. Ese gritó era de Lily.

James, que estaba a su lado fue el que más se asustó, pero por más que la busco a tientas no la encontró. De pronto, las luces volvieron a encenderse. Ni rastro de la pelirroja.

Desesperados, salieron de la casa, y la buscaron por todo el parque. No estaba. Había desaparecido.

Se separaron para abarcar más terreno pero ni así encontraron pista alguna.

Por su parte, James se había sentado en la hierba. Hacía años que había desarrollado una capacidad psíquica, capaz de localizar a personas. De modo que se relajó, y dibujo el rostro de la pelirroja en su mente.

Minutos después se levantó de un salto y lanzó chispas verdes al cielo. Poco después aparecieron sus amigos.

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada les informó de dónde estaba la pelirroja.

En un apartamento de Londres, secuestrada por seguidores de su hermano. Al ver que nadie, excepto Remus, entendía la indirecta, les explicó que Lord Voldemort era hermanastro de Lily. Todos se quedaron pasmados, pero no perdieron tiempo.

Después de darles la localización exacta, los cinco magos desaparecieron de aquel parque, para aparecer de nuevo en un concurrido barrio del centro de Londres. Sería por la cantidad de gente que no fueron descubiertos.

Sigilosamente entraron al callejón dónde se encontraba el piso, y con una discreción imprevisible aturdieron a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta. Con sumo cuidado se introdujeron en el apartamento, y fue entonces cuándo James pudo escuchar en su cabeza gritos desgarradores por parte de Lily. La estaban torturando.

Remus y Jacqueline se quedaron vigilando, mientras que Sirius iba guardándoles las espaldas a James y Christine. La joven metió la cabeza en una sala, en la cual se estaba celebrando una reunión de mortífagos. Por descontado, fue descubierta, de manera que Sirius tuvo que ir en su ayuda.

Por su lado, James se iba adentrando en aquel desconocido lugar. De pronto y sin previo aviso, se escuchó por toda la casa un grito ensordecedor.

Con más ahínco, James empezó a buscarla desesperadamente, hasta que topó con una puerta cerrada. Era aquella.

Con un sencillo hechizo abrió la puerta y, dando gracias por que la puerta no chirriase, se colocó detrás de un despiadado mago que no había advertido su presencia.

- _Desmaius –_ susurró el moreno, haciendo que "el torturador" cayese al suelo inconsciente.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó a la pelirroja, que sin dudarlo se recostó en el pecho del joven y quedó placidamente dormida. Un día muy largo…

James salió de ese oscuro pasillo y se encontró en un campo de batalla.

Remus y Jacqueline habían entrado para ayudar a Sirius y Chris, de modo que eran cuatro contra dieciséis.

De manera discreta, avisó a Jacky y la dejó a cargo de Lily. Después mediante a un hechizo, advirtió a sus compañeros de que se marcharan, ya se encargaba él.

Nadie supo jamás como se deshizo con un solo hechizo de más de dieciséis mortífagos. Dudo que alguien lo sepa jamás.

Tres días después de aquel "pequeño" incidente, la pelirroja despertó. Se había pasado tres días durmiendo, durante los cuales, James no se había separado de ella.

Al despertar se encontraba muy débil. Tal como reconoció, perdió la cuenta en el décimo tercer crucio. Voldemort había intentado sonsacarle información sobre Dumbledore y el heredero de Griffindor, aunque la pelirroja no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Por no mencionar que se le notaba en la cara el desprecio que sentía por esa asquerosa "sangre sucia". Disfrutaba torturando a la gente. Y más si pertenecían a su familia.

No tubo fuerzas suficientes para acabar y cayó dormida, una vez más, en los brazos del apuesto moreno al que tan secretamente…

* * *

ohhh! os aviso q en el siguient chap le doy una vuelta enorme a la trama, espero q no os decepcione.

kisses

**malia-evans**


	6. Hay que aceptar las consecuencias

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, y a Olga. Y a Desirée, que sabe que la apoyo, los tíos no son más que porquería¡ningún chico como tu ex te merece!

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

_**"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."**_

****

Capítulo 6: Hay que aceptar las consecuencias

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

No tubo fuerzas suficientes para acabar y cayó dormida, una vez más, en los brazos del apuesto moreno al que tan secretamente…

* * *

Cuando Lilliane despertó no encontró a James junto a ella, i eso la decepcionó. Al levantarse pisó algo blando y cuál fue su sorpresa el encontrarse a James dormido en el suelo. No se había ido.

Bajó al salón, y allí se encontró con todos sus amigos, y con Dumbledore, a quién no esperaba ver. Al reparar en la presencia de la pelirroja, todos se levantaron, y de no ser por sus inmejorables reflejos, hubiese sido aplastada.

Por lo visto, los chicos le habían contado la historia al director, y éste parecía sumamente preocupado. Deseó que Lily se mejorase y la citó al siguiente día en su oficina. Se marchó.

Durante dos días no dejaron sola a Lily ni un momento, en especial James, que insistía en estar con ella incluso en el baño. No la dejaron respirar por medio a que se quedase sin aire…

Ni que decir de la respuesta rotunda que le dieron cuando ella anunció que salía a los jardines. Se apelotonaron todos frente a la puerta.

Sin embargo, todo ejército tiene un punto débil, y el de ese ejército era James. Por mucho que desease proteger a la pelirroja, no podía negarle nada de lo que le pidiese.

Esa tarde, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, y por culpa de un despiste de la guardia, Lilliane consiguió salir a respirar a los jardines. Se tumbó en la fresca hierba, y se dedicó a contemplar el brillante firmamento. Horas después, se formó un gran revuelo en la casa, por fin habían notado que faltaba la presencia de la pelirroja.

Mientras todos buscaban desesperados por la gran mansión, uno fue inteligente y salió a los jardines. Allí la encontró.

Con el mayor sigilo posible, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. No notó su presencia.

Minutos después Lily cambió de postura y quedó frente el moreno, que la miraba embalsamado.

- Déjame quedar –susurró

El moreno sólo sonrió. �¡Cuanto tiempo había esperado para volver a estar con ella de esa manera!

Pasaron las horas y los ambos seguían sosteniendo la mirada. Por un rato, volvieron años atrás.

Faltaban cinco minutos para el año nuevo. Y pasó lo inevitable. Se amaban, y ellos lo sabían. Poco a poco, el moreno fue acercándose a los suaves labios a los que añoraba tanto… Y la besó. Lilliane no opuso la más mínima resistencia. De modo que segundos después, se estaban besando con una pasión olvidada.

El tiempo para ellos no existía, de manera que no escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban el nuevo año. Poco les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo existían ellos dos. Nada más.

Duodécima campanada. Año nuevo, vida nueva. Todo el mundo, literalmente, estaba celebrando esa magnifica noche, y aunque dos jóvenes en una casa de París no lo estaban de fiesta, coincidían con el mundo entero. Una noche mágica.

Debían respirar, por lo que inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse. Bajo la hermosa luna James recordó que hacía mucho que no experimentaba algo así. Y lo disfrutaron. Se amaban, ahora lo sabían.

Sin embargo, de todo lo bueno hay algo malo.

Lilliane pensó en lo que acababa de hacer. Y se asustó. _�¡Qué había hecho! Cuatro años lejos de él, y en un par de minutos me ha vuelto a enamorar. Quiero morir…_ Eso fue lo último que recapacitó antes de marcharse, dejando solo en la negrura a un desconcertado moreno.

Días, semanas, meses. La joven pelirroja no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese fatal desliz. En el momento se había sentido en la gloria, pero ahora se encontraba destrozada.

Sabía que James y Jacqueline no eran los culpables de su sufrimiento, pero no entendía por que no podía perdonarles. Aunque pronto lo entendió.

Durante cuatro años, Marie había trabajado muy duro, había sobrevivido ella sola. Pero James y Jacky, se tenían a ellos, y a sus amigos. Había soportado la soledad, y ahora, no sería ella quien daría el brazo a torcer. Ahora ellos sabrían el sufrimiento sentido la joven pelirroja.

Estaba furiosa, y sus compañeros de trabajo lo notaban. Esa mañana había decidido volver a la rutina diaria. El trabajo duro. Durante toda la mañana no había parado de solucionar los problemas que se habían ido acumulando en su bandeja durante las navidades. Gritó a todos sus compañeros y envió a sus inferiores al lugar donde comen las moscas, pero lo peor fue cuando el ministro de Magia francés se presentó en su despacho.

A Lily no le caía muy bien, pero por lo visto, ese día, el ministro había tenido un mal día y venia a descargar su furia sobre la joven embajadora. Lástima que no notó que la pelirroja estaba más enojada que él.

- Señorita Parker –anunció el ministro- He tenido quejas de su trabajo hoy, muchos de sus compañeros han venido quejándose de su fatal comportamiento

La joven se estresó. Habían tenido el coraje de ir a quejarse al ministro. Luego se encargaría de ellos.

- No es mi mejor día –trató de disculparse la pelirroja- No volverá a ocurrir

- No lo dude señorita –aseguró con un deje de malicia- Por muy satisfactorio que sea su trabajo, no puedo permitir que la imagen del ministerio se vea manchada por chapuza como usted…

Fatal error.

- Estará bromeando –sugirió la joven

- Me temo que no –respondió el anciano

¡Pero no puede despedirme!

- Ya lo he hecho

- Pero…pero

- De peros nada señorita Parker, recoja sus cosas.

Pero al parecer Lily el viejo decrepito había llegado demasiado lejos.

¡Va a recoger sus cosas su quien YO le diga!

Nadie hablaba así a un ministro de magia. Así que el anciano sacó con agilidad su varita y apuntó con su varita a la pelirroja. Olvidó que ella era mejor combatiente que él.

Cuando el ministro reparó en eso, ya le habían salido unas enormes orejas de burro, y unas asquerosas manos de lagarto. Intentó defenderse pero su varita había desaparecido de sus manos y ahora estaba en poder de la joven.

Decidida a humillar al ministro, Lily hizo levitar al anciano y lo sacó al pasillo, donde todos los empleados quedaron estupefactos. La embajadora, enfrentándose al ministro. Si no la habían despedido ya, le quedaba poco, pensó la mayoría.

Pero si esa gente pensaba que la joven se había pasado tres pueblos, todavía no habían visto lo mejor. Lo único bueno de haber sido pareja de un merodeador. Lo mucho que aprendes de bromas.

Sin dejar de apuntar al ministro con la varita de éste. La pelirroja levantó su propia varita e inició una serie de estrambóticos hechizos que cambiaron por completo la seria apariencia del anciano, para convertirlo en una replica exacta de Heidi.

Ningún empleado pudo reprimir la gran carcajada que se acumulaba en sus gargantas, de modo que en un par de segundos todos los trabajadores estaban en el suelo, partiéndose de risa. La autora de los actos sin embargo, no mostraba la más mínima señal de que le pareciese gracioso. Todavía no se había vengado lo suficiente. Y de pronto la conversación de minutos antes volvió a su cabeza. Los trabajadores también tenían la culpa.

Bajó al ministro del aire, quien al tocar tierra firme se marchó corriendo. Y entonces, encaró a los empleados, quienes al instante pararon de reír. La pelirroja volvió a alzar la varita y aplicó el mismo hechizo sobre todos ellos. Modificando un poco, todos se enfundaron en un can-can rosa y les aparecieron unas largas trenzas rubias.

Antes de marcharse, la ex embajadora les anunció la terrible noticia

- Tarda una semana en desaparecer. No tiene contra hechizo.

Se fue dejando a todos sin palabras.

Pero hubo alguien presente que no fue alcanzado por el hechizo. Había sido testigo de ese hechizo millones de veces. Su novio aún lo usaba.

Desperada se desapareció del ministerio, y fue a la mansión de su amiga. Algo iba mal, muy mal.

Llegó a la casa segundos después que la pelirroja.

¡Lían!

- Chris¿qué haces aquí todavía? –se extrañó la pelirroja- Me dijiste ayer que hoy te ibas.

- Y me iba a ir –aseguró la francesa- Pero primero pasé a despedirme, y vi el espectáculo.

Se sintió culpable.

- Lil's no tienes por que avergonzarte. Quedaron muy monos.

- Me han despedido… -murmuró la pelirroja

Christine se quedó de piedra. No pensó que ese fuese el motivo de la furia de su amiga

- No me puse así por eso

Chris se estremeció. Había olvidado que la pelirroja dominaba la legeremancia.

¿Entonces?

- Subamos y te lo explico.

Subieron a la cámara de la pelirroja, y mientras ésta hacía sus maletas le contó lo que había sucedido en Nochevieja. Christine se alegró, pero al ver el tono en que su amiga se lo estaba contando, borró su sonrisa.

Extrañada, Benoitte preguntó

¿Por qué haces las maletas?

Por toda respuesta la pelirroja señaló dos billetes que había encima de su cómoda. De ida a Venecia. No había vuelta.

¿Te vas? –preguntó extrañada la francesa

- No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más.

- Pues voy contigo –anunció Christine dejando a su amiga sorprendida

- Pero…pero

- Nada de peros

¿Sabes que es la segunda vez hoy que me dicen eso? –preguntó riendo la pelirroja

Ante ese comentario fuera de lugar, las dos amigas no pudieron hacer más que reír.

Un par de horas después, las dos amigas salieron de la gran mansión cargadas con ocho maletas de un tamaño sospechosamente grande. Pero que quede claro, que seis eran de la pelirroja, las otras de Christine.

Por supuesto sólo había ropa, pero considerando el tamaño de los armarios de la pelirroja y de su amiga, era normal.

Pidieron un taxi por teléfono, y en media hora se encontraban en el gran aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle (N/A se lee "chals de gol"). Cogieron el avión, y dos horas y media más tarde se encontraban bajando del avión en el aeropuerto de Marco Polo-Tessera.

Lily había estado otras veces en Venecia, pero Christine se sentía descolocada. Cogieron un el barco y se dirigieron a Venecia ciudad. Llegaron frente a una enorme casa de estilo victoriano. Christine se quedó pasmada, al contrario que la pelirroja, que sacó su varita y le dio un par de toques con ella a la puerta, que se abrió al instante.

Una vez dentro, a la francesa se le acumularon las preguntas en la cabeza. Así que decidió empezar por la primera.

- Ehh… Lily

La pelirroja se giró hacía ella.

¿Si?

- Esta casa¿es tuya?

¿Te agrada? –respondió como respuesta- La compré hace dos años, vengo aquí cada verano, hace más calor.

La francesa se emocionó, siempre le habían gustado las casas victorianas, y aunque las grandes mansiones de Francia se les asemejaban, nunca había estado en una de ellas.

¿Te quedarás aquí por mucho tiempo? –preguntó Christine

- Vendí la casa antes de irnos, ahora viviré aquí. Con todo el dinero que tengo, puedo vivir un par de años sin trabajar.

¡Que hiciste qué? –gritó la francesa sorprendida.

- Pues eso.

Christine de pronto pensó que su amiga era había sido muy tonta.

- Puede –le respondió la pelirroja leyendo sus pensamientos- Pero si tu quieres irte, puedes. Sirius se preocupará por ti. Sólo te pido que no les digas donde estoy.

- Me quedaré aquí unos días, luego volveré.

La pelirroja se entristeció.

- Pero no te preocupes, vendré cada semana –aseguró su amiga- Y avisaré a Remus de que venga.

- Como quieras.

Durante lo que quedaba de día, Lily se instaló, guardó todas sus cosas y decoró la casa, con todo lo que se había llevado de la mansión.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Christine se levantó, encontró a su amiga almorzando tranquilamente, y leyendo el diario. La observó pasar la página, y le sorprendió verla reírse de un artículo. Se acercó a ella, y entonces pudo ver el artículo. En el salían el ministro francés y todos sus empleados transformados en Heidi y Pipi calzas largas demandando una indemnización a una tal Anna Parker, ex embajadora de Inglaterra en Francia.

Como auto-reflejo, Christine entendió que su amiga había ocultado su verdadero nombre, y por lo tanto, esos estúpidos empleados reclamaban a una persona inexistente.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, se vistieron y salieron a la calle. Lily ya le había dado mil y una vueltas a la ciudad, pero Christine se asombraba con todo lo que veía. Después de comer, la pelirroja decidió llevar a su amiga a la cercana islita de Murano. En aquel barrio de Venecia, se fabricaba el mejor cristal de Italia, por lo que Lilliane le compró a su amiga un precioso collar de cristal violeta. A juego con sus ojos. Por la noche, ambas amigas se adentraron en lo más profundo de la acuática ciudad, entraron a un modesto _ristorante_ donde cenaron estupendamente.

Dos semanas estuvieron con la misma rutina, hasta que una lluviosa mañana Christine anunció que debía volver, ya que Sirius la estaría buscando desesperadamente.

Lily la acompañó hasta el aeropuerto de Venecia _metre_. Una vez allí hizo prometer a la francesa que no revelaría a nadie, excepto a Remus, donde se encontraba. Y aunque Christine se negó, la pelirroja le pagó el billete.

Esperó hasta que el avión levantó el vuelo para volver a su casa.

Esa noche no durmió muy tranquila, pero después de cuatro horas de insomnio, consiguió llegar a los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente había amanecido igual que la anterior, lluviosa, y aunque sólo había dormido unas cuantas horas, se sentía con suficiente fuerza.

Pasó toda la mañana limpiando un poco la casa, y luego salió a dar una vuelta, pasó todo el trayecto pensando. Todavía no estaba segura de que hubiese hecho bien en mudarse a Venecia. Bien cierto era, que no quería volver a ver a Jacky, ni mucho menos a Potter, de manera que acabó pensando que había tomado la decisión correcta.

No se fijaba por donde andaba. Iba y venia. Se conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, así que era imposible que se perdiese.

Dos días después, mientras leía un interesante libro, encontró entre sus paginas, unas fotos de hacía prácticamente dos años. En esa foto salía ella y un hombre sentados en una _góndola. _Entonces recordó…

**- FLASH BACK-**

_Había ido a Venecia con la intención de comprarse una casa. Desde pequeña siempre quiso vivir en una gran casa victoriana, por lo que al llegar a la inmobiliaria eso fue lo que pidió. _

_Después de observar un gran álbum con todas las casas victorianas en venta, Lilliane escogió la que tenía las mejores vistas a la piazza San Marco._

_- Tiene buen gusto –aseguró el vendedor- Pero es la más cara_

_- El dinero no es problema –respondió la pelirroja- Me la quedo_

_Compró la casa, y una semana después estuvo lista para habitarla. Ventajas de ser bruja._

_Esa fue la primera vez que habló con él y, después de eso se hicieron amigos. Tres meses después, Lily le reveló que era bruja, y él lo entendió. _

**- FIN FLASH BACK—**

Medio año después se hicieron novios, y aunque no se veían muy a menudo, se querían como nadie.

Tenía que ir a verle.

Se vistió, y salió a la calle. Cogió el primer barco que pudo y cruzó casi toda Venecia. Diez minutos después se encontraba frente a una modesta casa, cerca de una _chiesa. _

No se lo pensó dos veces y tocó al timbre. No tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un apuesto moreno de ojos azules. No de hizo esperar y se tiró a sus brazos.

- Ti amo Carlo

Se besaron efusivamente hasta que un llanto proveniente del interior de la casa les hizo entrar.

Una vez dentro, y conociendo el origen de ese llanto, Lilliane no hizo más que ponerse a llorar. Allí estaba ella, otra vez. Con su marido, Carlo Moratti y una personita a la que también hacía mucho que no veía. Sylvia Moratti, su hija.

* * *

os avise! hay un cambio muy brusco, en el siguiente se aclara todo + o -. pero tendreis q esperar! juasjuas!

dejen reviews! kisses

**malia-evans**


	7. Otras vidas

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, y a Olga. A todos vosotros. Y a cualquier chica que tenga el corazón roto por culpa de un chico. Os comprendo!

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

**_"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."_**

****

Capítulo 7: Otras vidas

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

Una vez dentro, y conociendo el origen de ese llanto, Lilliane no hizo más que ponerse a llorar. Allí estaba ella, otra vez. Con su marido, Carlo Moratti y una personita a la que también hacía mucho que no veía. Sylvia Moratti, su hija.

* * *

Para aclararnos, Sylvia apenas tenía un año, y no es que a los padres no les agradara, pero a la pequeña la habían concebido por error. Se les rompió el preservativo.

De todos modos, y como no podía ser de otra manera, ambos amaban a su hija.

Puesto que Lily vivía en Francia, y tenía que trabajar, decidieron que Sylvia se quedara con Carlo, aunque Lily, como buena madre les enviaba una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero cada mes.

Así era como habían mantenido su relación. Hasta que Carlo, desesperado por no tener a su lado a la mujer a la que amaba, tuvo que buscar a otra mujer. Lily respetó esa decisión, pero siguió amando a Carlo. Por otro lado, Bianca y Lily se llevaban de perlas.

Durante más de dos meses, Lily se dedicó a cuidar de su hija ella sola. La llevó por toda Venecia, y en una sobredosis de emoción, quiso que Christine viera a la criatura. Por eso, minutos más tarde estaba llamando a la puerta de su amiga.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon pasos y gritos, evidentemente Lil había interrumpido "algo". Pocos segundos después Chris se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta con una expresión de mil demonios, que cambio enseguida al ver a su amiga y a la niña.

Después de acomodarse un poco, Lil le explicó su aventura con Carlo y le presentó a su hija. Chris se quedó sin habla, pero luego consiguió decir

Me estás diciendo que tuviste una aventura con un italiano y que por un descuido tuviste a esa criatura

¿Si?

Lil's¿tu estas loca?

¿No?

Christine parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Chris –intentó tranquilizarla su amiga- Si lo que te preocupa es Sylvia, ella estará bien. Carlo y Bianca la cuidan cuando yo no puedo

¿Bianca?

Es la pareja de Carlo

Christine se quedó helada

¿Y tu estás tan tranquila?

¿Qué quieres que haga?

Nada cariño…- respondió la francesa- Sólo me extrañó.

Normal

Por cierto¿no dijiste que te quedabas a vivir allí?

Si –dijo Lily- Pero quise que vieras a la niña.

Por cierto es muy mona

Se parece a Carlo –añadió la pelirroja- Si se pareciese a mi habría salido fea la pobre.

Lo que tú digas tía

De pronto se escucharon ruidos en el recibidor

Es Sirius –la tranquilizó Chris- No pasa nada

Si pasa –refutó Lily- No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, y menos que tengo una hija. Adiós.

Tan pronto como acabó de decir aquello desapareció con la niña en brazos. En ese momento, Sirius apareció en el salón.

Creí escuchar la voz de Lily

Chris soltó una risita nerviosa

¿Lily? –Preguntó con ironía- Vamos Sirius, como quieres que Lily esté aquí, vamos ni que quisiera presentarme a una hija suya secreta…

Sirius puso cara rara, y Christine sólo pudo decir

Huy…

Semanas después, en una oscura cámara iluminada por una tenue luz, una comitiva de cuatro magos estaban de pie alrededor de una joven de profundos ojos morados. Puesto que esta no quería confesar tuvieron que traer una botellita llena de… Veritaserum. A duras penas consiguieron que se lo tragase. Pero una vez con el líquido dentro de ella, consiguieron toda la información que necesitaban. Se marcharon de ahí, dejando a una Christine bastante transpuesta, que sólo pudo murmurar

Os mataré…

Con la información necesaria, los cuatro magos aparecieron por sorpresa en una antigua casa victoriana. Estaba desierta. Buscaron por toda la mansión pero no encontraron a nadie, por lo que supusieron que la dueña habría salido. OK, la ventaja sorpresa echada a tomar por culo.

Decidieron separarse para poder encontrar a la pelirroja antes. Les había causado muchos dolores de cabeza. Y después de esa repentina desaparición no podían dejarla escapar…otra vez.

Media hora después uno de ellos la encontró. Estaba sentada en una terracita en la piazza San Marco con una pareja.

Sigilosamente se acercó a ella. Aunque sus acompañantes advirtieron la presencia de aquel hombre, la pelirroja no se dio cuenta hasta que noto las manos de aquella persona sobre sus ojos.

�¡NO!

Si pequeña –respondió- de mi no te escapas

�¡Potter suéltame!

El moreno sonrió.

Veo que me reconoces…

Piérdete

Contigo –sugirió- encantado

En ese momento, aparecieron tres personas más.

�¡Lily! –gritaron a la vez los tres

La pelirroja los miró asustada y susurró

Voy a matar a Christine

No el culpa suya –alegó Sirius tratando de proteger a su novia- La obligamos a decírnoslo, te oí marchar cuando viniste a casa.

Mierda…

Si

Ehh… Lía –interrumpió el hombre que estaba sentado con ella en la mesa¿Quiénes son?

¡Huy! Perdón –se disculpó- Se giró a sus amigos y los iba señalando a la vez que decía sus nombres- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Jacqueline Simons, y… James Potter- en el último se notó cierto aire de resentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por su ex marido.

¿El gigoló que se acostó con la cabrona de tu amiga?

Ante ese comentario, los dos aludidos miraron a la pelirroja con cara asesina

Si

Antes de que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial, Remus suavizo la situación como mejor pudo.

Y¿quiénes son ellos Lil?

¡Ah! Si, perdón –se giró hacía sus acompañantes y los nombró- Carlo Moratti, mi ex marido y Bianca Bellochi, su pareja.

Pero por lo visto, eso, en vez de suavizar la situación, sólo la empeoró. Potter fue el primero en reaccionar.

¿Tu ex?

Lily le fulminó con la mirada pero añadió

Estamos separados por si no oíste bien

Bueno si sólo es eso… -aceptó Sirius

Sin embargo, en ese momento apareció una muchacha de unos aproximadamente quince años con una niña cogida de su mano.

Señora Moratti –dijo la joven- Ya traje a Sylvia, se divirtió mucho.

Esta bien Carol, pasa esta tarde por casa y te pago

De acuerdo señora –aceptó y luego bajó hasta la altura de Sylvia y de dijo- Hasta mañana pequeña.

Besó a la niña y se adentró en las entrañas de la ciudad.

¿Y ella? –preguntó Jacqueline, temiéndose lo peor

Es nuestra hija –respondió con toda naturalidad

Entonces se oyó un golpe seco. James estaba en el suelo. Inconsciente. Bianca fue la primera en reaccionar.

Mejor me llevo a Sylvia –sugirió dirigiéndose a Lily- Creo que tendrás que resolver unas cuantas cosas.

Esta bien Bianca, nos vemos.

Yo también me voy cariño. Cuídate.

Ambos se levantaron, y se llevaron a la pequeña Sylvia con ellos. Lily los observó marchar, y cuando estuvieron fuera de cualquier tipo de alcance sonoro, se giró hacía sus "amigos" y les gritó a pulmón abierto.

�¡MÁS VALE QUE TENGAIS UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTO!

Lil, tranquila –pidió Remus- Nos preocupó que desaparecieras otra vez

�¡Y UNA MIERDA! –replicó la pelirroja¡ME HABEIS FASTIDIADO EL DÍA!

Ann, nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto –intentó tranquilizarla Sirius- Simplemente le sacamos a Chris dónde estabas, y vinimos. No sabíamos nada de tu hija y Moratti.

(N/A: Ann, viene de Lilliane, cuando pronuncias al final suena "ann")

�¡PRENTENDEÍS QUE ME CREA ESO?

¿Si? –sugirió Jacky

Diez minutos después consiguieron tranquilizar a Lily, y dispersar a la multitud que se había formado en la plaza al escuchar tales gritos. La pelirroja abría la marcha en dirección a su casa, mientras Remus y Sirius llevaban a rastras a James, y Jacky, que iba detrás de su ex amiga intentando calmarla.

Esa tarde, después de que hacerle prometer a Lily que estaría localizable y que no volvería a esconderse, los chicos y Jacky se fueron de vuelta Londres.

Pero claro, Lily nunca ha sido muy propensa a cumplir las promesas, de modo que en cuanto sus amigos se fueron, ella fue directa a casa de Carlo y Bianca a darles una terrible noticia.

No sabéis cuanto lo siento –había dicho- Pero me ha salido un estupendo trabajo lejos de aquí y me tengo que ir.

Carlo y Bianca lo entendieron, y prometieron cuidar de Sylvia como nadie. Sin más dilación, la pelirroja salió de la casa y fue directamente a su casa.

Una vez allí lo empacó todo, ropa, objetos, en fin, todo cuanto esa casa contenía, que no era poco. Con un práctico hechizo, disminuyó el tamaño de todos los paquetes y los metió en un par de maletas de considerable tamaño.

Se embarcó en un _vaporetti_, y se dirigió hacía la Venecia _metre_. Una vez allí, compró un billete de ida, y esperó. Veinte minutos después embarcó.

Durante el largísimo trayecto, leyó, escribió, escuchó música, e incluso durmió. Trece horas dan mucho de si.

Llegó a su destino y, después de recoger su equipaje. Pidió un taxi y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Entre atasco y atasco, Lily pudo contemplar la grandiosa ciudad, la había visto muchas veces en revistas, periódicos, pero nunca había estado allí. Le fascinaba. Por más que mirases hacía arriba, sólo veías edificios.

Pronto el taxista la paró frente a un majestuoso hotel. Lily pagó al conductor, y después de contemplar la hermosa fachada del edificio entró.

Lily era mayor, pero jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso. Se encontró en hall del hotel, y observó alucinada como la luz del atardecer se cernía sobre las vidrieras, vio como cientos de personas cruzaban el enorme salón, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Allí era imposible que la encontraran.

Se colocó al final de la larga fila que decoraba la recepción y esperó. Cuando todos sus predecesores hubieron acabado, le tocó el turno a la pelirroja. Después de dar sus datos, le llevaron las maletas a las habitaciones.

Bienvenida a New York, señorita Riddle –le saludó el recepcionista

Después, Lily decidió inspeccionar el hotel. Al acabar de verlo, estaba tan entusiasmada y cansada que fue al bar del hotel para tomarse algo.

¿Puede ponerme un té con limón? –pidió Lily al camarero

No…tú no por favor…

* * *

ya direis, soluciona un poco el lío? no muxo pero algo es algo! os voy a dejar con la intriga si no es muxa molestia, ok? weno, kiero pedir disculpas a los q me habeis dejado reviews! tube ocupada y no pude knt, ahorita les knts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**karipotter: **oye, todo el mundo dic lo mismo pero m qdé cn la intriga... ¿q es la trama? no mujer, era coña, pro si t digo la verdad, voy tejiendo la "trama" mientras escribo, no tengo nada previsto, t lo juro x snhopy (o como s diga)

**Miyu: **pos ya tas cogiendo bien fuerte la mosca, xq sino s escapan! no es broma grax y ya viste actualizo cuando pueda.

**Kiura: **no lo dudes kariño! un besote!

**IrEpElIyElOwLnXueVaNs: **preciosa(o) no podias buscart un nick + facil de scribir? nn weno ya... s me va la olla. y x mi envia toos los reviews q kieras! y no t preocupes, mientras haya gente como vós q kiera llerlos, scribiré hasta la muerte! ves... se m va la olla! T.T

**algida: **todo lo pronto q pueda wapa! pos eso mona, una hijita, esto tiene mucha relevancia para el final, tienes una pista, comet el coco y piensa q puede ser! juasjuas! espero q no t hayas asustado, aunq creo q m pase un pok en el 1r paragrafo! aunq eso l paso a una amiga, nació x ekivocación, pobrecilla! m parese q eso no viene al cuento... y hazme el favor d no qdart tanto rato en asombro y sigue leyendo! kisses

**FeR: **ya intento hazelos + largos, pero no puedo! xdonenme, como compensación ya les dije q haré ! sigue dejandom reviews!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

x gente como vosotros sigo scribiendo! kisses

**_malia-evans_**


	8. Decisiones

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, y a Olga. A todos vosotros. Y a todos los fan-autores que acaban de empezar¡como yo! Suerte.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

_**"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."**_

Capítulo 8: Decisiones

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

Un par de minutos después, el mismo camarero se acercó a ella por detrás y le dejó la bebida. La pelirroja se giró para darle las gracias, pero se quedó boquiabierta.

No…tú no por favor…

* * *

Resultó que no era camarero, sino camarera. Y además resultó ser Kate Connor. Presidenta del club de fans de los merodeadores, y ex-ex novia de James. En definitiva, la peor pesadilla de Lily.

Sin embargo, para suerte de la pelirroja, Connor no la reconoció. Dejó el refresco y se marchó. (N/A: para entenderlo leer cap 1, parágrafo 4, línea 6 "los tiempos de Lily en Hogwarts" (no contar flash back))

En dos días, Lily había visitado todos los lugares, más o menos interesantes de la ciudad. Pero había disfrutado de una manera muy especial, el anochecer en que fue a un parque cercano y se había puesto a nevar. Fue realmente precioso. E increíble. Nieve¿en abril?

Pero esa noche, cuando llegó al hotel, presintió que algo malo pasaría. Y un Riddle jamás se equivoca. No en esas cosas.

La mañana siguiente cuando despertó, aún seguía con ese presentimiento.

Se duchó, y puesto que ese día era su cumpleaños (17 de abril) se arregló, haber que pasaba…

Bajó a desayunar, y se encontró con un repugnante espectáculo de parejas enamoradas… Se sentó en una solitaria mesa, alejada de la marabunta de enamorados. Evitando lanzar miradas de repugnancia a las mesas contiguas, Lily almorzó tranquila.

Al acabarse el abundante desayuno salió del comedor, arrepintiéndose de haber escogido ese hotel. Pegajosos… Por tercera vez desde que estaba allí, la pelirroja recorrió la ciudad andando, en taxi, de mil i una maneras. Pero como siempre, acabó el recorrido subiendo a lo alto del Empire Street para admirar desde las alturas la gran ciudad. Allá donde mirases se veían edificios que parecían querer tocar el cielo. Ilusos.

Era prácticamente de noche cuando regresó al hotel, estaba agotada así que fue a su habitación y se estiró un rato. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. Pero tampoco durmió mucho, dos horas después volvía a estar despierta. Una pesadilla.

Pero Lily nunca había tenido pesadillas, sino premoniciones.

Bajó al comedor ya que estaba hambrienta, y volvió a encontrarse con el enganchoso mirador de parejas acarameladas, parejas salvajes, y otros muchos tipos de parejas, sin embargo fue una la que realmente le llamó la atención. Estaban los dos de espaldas pero creyó reconocerlos.

Entonces el camarero se acercó y la colocó en una mesa cercana a la de esa pareja. Durante toda la cena no hizo más que observarles. Ella parecía enamorada, pero él, no parecía hacerle mucha gracia estar en compañía de esa "personita". Lily acabó de cenar antes que la pareja, y como ella no era para nada cotilla, esperó en el hall a que ellos acabaran de cenar.

Dos horas estuvo esperando, durante las cuales recapacitó por qué no se iba a dormir. Ninguna respuesta le venía a la mente, así que decidió que era más fácil esperar, simplemente. En cuanto les vio salir del comedor, se levantó. Y más ruidosamente de lo que hubiese querido les siguió. Pero ellos notaron su presencia.

En una ingeniosa maniobra, acorralaron a la pelirroja con las manos en la masa. El chico la reconoció y se quedó blanco, pero por su parte, Connor siguió sin dar muestras de conocer a Lily. Fue su "pareja" quién le despejó la mente.

Lily –pronunció casi en un susurro

Potter –dijo como si fuese el peor insulto- No quise molestar

Se dio la vuelta, e iba a irse cuando la corta de Connor la reconoció. ¡Aleluya!

Primita, que gusto…

Hace mucho que dejamos de ser primas Katherina

Como gustes –aceptó- Ahora¿me explicas que hacías siguiéndonos a mi novio y a mí?

Por si no lo sabías –replicó Lily, y señaló una habitación al final del pasillo- esa es mi cámara.

Pero Lily –añadió Potter-¿No te dijimos que te quedases en Venecia?

¿Y desde cuándo te hago caso Potter?

James calló.

Así está mejor –miró de manera despectiva a su prima y añadió-¿Ahora sales con ella? Tus gustos van de mal en peor Potter.

¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó Kate

¿No llegas ni a eso?

Piérdete

Lejos de ti –replicó- Encantada.

Se marchó de ahí dejando a una Kate muy molesta y a un James con un palmo de boca abierta.

Entró a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se estiró en la cama. Entonces recordó cuando ella y Katherina habían dejado de ser primas. Todo por un capricho de la rubia…

**FLASH BACK –**

_Una rubia de ojos verdes de unos diez y seis años, iba corriendo a toda prisa por un antiguo castillo buscando a su prima. Esta vez si que se había pasado._

_De pronto la vio, al final del pasillo, hablando muy animadamente con sus amigas. Se acercó a ella y se la llevó aparte._

_- Dime que es mentira_

_-¿El qué? –preguntó intrigada Lily_

_- Dime que es mentira que estás saliendo con James_

_- Lo siento_

_-¿QUÉ?_

_- Pues que lo siento –repitió y añadió- Porque es verdad._

_Kate calló de repente. No creyó a sus amigas cuando se lo dijeron. Pero que su prima, SU PROPIA PRIMA le dijese que estaba saliendo con el chico al que ella tanto amaba. Ahora su vida ya no tenía sentido._

_- De esta no te libras Evans._

_Esa fue la última vez que hablaron. Sin contar las muchas veces que por culpa de sus putadas a Lily, Kate se vio obligada a pedirle perdón. Y por que James la obligó._

_Desde entonces, Katherina Jessica Connor Evans dejó de ser prima de Lilliane Marie Evans Parker._

**FLASH BACK **

Habían dejado de hablarse, de mirarse, en fin, de mantener contacto alguno por el sucio moreno que meses más tarde le pondría los cuernos. Al final, todo resultaba ser culpa de Potter.

Tras más de cinco horas de insomnio decidió que esa noche no podía dormir. De modo que se visitó y salió a la calle. A las cuatro de la madrugada. No había ni un alma en la calle.

O eso creía.

Pero New York es muy grande, y es prácticamente imposible que en una noche no haya más de una personita que no haya podido encontrar el camino hasta los brazos del Dios griego del sueño. Morfeo.

Volvió a ir al parque en que días atrás nevó. Y pensó. Ya lo creo si pensó. Estuvo toda la maldita noche dándole vueltas al mismo tema. Potter.

¿Por qué todos sus problemas tenían que ver con él?

La única respuesta que llegó a su adormilado cerebro fue que porque el siempre se había inmiscuido en su vida, y había tocado todos los hilos. Todo cuanto ella había conseguido en esa vida escondía a un pequeño James que siempre la había ayudado.

Para la joven pelirroja fue fácil tomar una decisión respecto a eso. Una decisión que marcaría su vida.

Buena o mala. Pronto lo sabríamos.

Ahora, una muy agotada pelirroja iba de vuelta al hotel, donde ahora si, dormiría las horas que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

Una vez más, la decisión estaba en sus manos.

* * *

ya... ya se que ste cap no aclara nada, pero para algo he agregado dos! y haver si malgastan un pokito de su tiempo! q dejar reviews no es tan malo para la salud... !

weno pos eso, bye

**malia-evans**


	9. La marca

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, y a Olga. A todos vosotros. Y a todos los fan-autores que acaban de empezar¡como yo! Suerte.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

_**"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."**_

****

NOTA: Por unos cuantos problemas que he tenido en mi vida privada este cap estará bastante metido en la tristeza. Siento las molestias que os pueda causar pero aviso que la situación de mi autoestima no influirá en el desarrollo de la historia. Una vez más, lo siento. Espero que el fic esté siendo de vuestro agrado.

Capítulo 9: La marca

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

Ahora, una muy agotada pelirroja iba de vuelta al hotel, donde ahora si, dormiría las horas que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

Una vez más, la decisión estaba en sus manos.

* * *

Pocos días habían pasado desde la tortuosa noche en que la pelirroja había decidido su futuro. No había sido una decisión muy complicada, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de la joven, según ella, era la mejor opción, podía ayudar a su padrino en una noble causa, y a la vez, mantenerse alejada de la humanidad.

Suena muy violento. Pero si, Lilliane había decidido ser mortífaga.

¿Demasiado radical? Tal vez. Pero sabiendo que su hermano la quería cerca, estaría bien ir con él, y a la vez ayudar al grupo secreto de su padrino que trataba de frenar el avance del Lord.

Por no mencionar que eso la alejaría por completo de la sociedad, aquellas personas en concreto que habían hecho de su vida un martirio.

Ahora, sólo le faltaba la conformidad de su padrino. Aunque sinceramente a ella le daba exactamente igual si a tutor le parecía una buena idea. Ella estaba decidida a convertirse en mortífaga, y nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

Frente a una gran gárgola se encontraba. Otra vez en la misma situación. Estaba en blanco. Pero esta vez no se paró con estupideces. Miró persistentemente la estatua, hasta de que de pronto esta estalló. No tenía tiempo para sandeces, de modo que pensó que lo más factible sería hacerla pedazos. Sin más demora, subió al despacho.

Una vez allí, el director estaba impresionado. No creía que la mala uva de la pelirroja llegase a tal punto. Sin esperar invitación por parte del anfitrión Lilliane se sentó y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto en el gran campo de quidditch.

El anciano, atónito por la conducta de su ahijada se sentó frente a ella, y le preguntó

¿Hay algo que debas contarme?

Sólo venía a darte una noticia.

Adelante, pues

La pelirroja no se hizo rogar.

Seré mortífaga

Realmente poco faltó para que, después de esa declaración al director le diese un infarto.

NO pienso dejar que hagas tal atrocidad

No venía a pedirte permiso Albus –replicó Lily- Sólo vine para que lo supieras.

Morirás

Tal vez

¿Y te da igual?

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, por supuesto

Albus se quedo estupefacto.

Marie –reflexionó- Es un suicidio

Puede

Tom te matará en cuanto te vea

Probablemente

Nos desmoralizarás a todos

Eso es lo que menos me preocupa

�¡Lilliane!

¿Si?

�¡Haz el favor de dejar a un lado esa maldita actitud!

Sabía que no lo comprenderías –aceptó- Me voy

Ni se te ocurra

Demasiado tarde. Marie había vuelta a desaparecer.

Horas después, en un remoto valle en lo más recóndito de Francia, una joven de flamantes cabellos pelirrojos andaba despreocupadamente entre árbol y árbol. Tenía muy claro que esa solución no era la más acertada, pero si la más adecuada. Sabía que correría un enorme peligro, pero si debía morir, sucumbiría con el espíritu tranquilo.

No necesitó esperar mucho. Minutos después la habían capturado. Muy predecibles.

Era de esperar que al capturarla la llevasen a la presencia Voldemort, pero por lo visto esos mortífagos tenían otras expectativas para la pelirroja. Pero claro, ellos desconocían el temperamento de la joven.

Intentaron llegar a mayores con ella, pero un pequeño hinchazón dentro suyo les impedía procurar movimiento alguno. En pocos segundos, una pequeña explosión alertó a los demás combatientes. Cuatro mortífagos habían detonado. Una pequeña masacre se había producido en aquella cabaña. Los cuerpos de cuatro seguidores estaban esparcidos en trozos por toda la caseta.

Otros partidarios se acercaron, varitas en alto, y llevaron a la pelirroja a la presencia del Lord. Una vez frente a ella, Riddle se sorprendió.

Te hemos capturado¿o has venido tu sola?

Vine sola Tom

El Lord se enfureció

No te atrevas así llamarme otra vez

De acuerdo –aceptó- Tom

Los guardias se sorprendieron. Nadie desafiaba de esa manera a Voldemort sino quería acabar mal, muy mal.

Váyanse –ordenó Voldemort a sus sirvientes

Obedecieron.

¿Cuál es el motivo de tu grata visita? –preguntó mientras se llevaba un vaso de agua a la boca

Quiero unirme a ti

Toda el agua que tenía en la boca acabó resbalando por la cara de su hermana.

¿Me estas vacilando?

No

Riddle parecía pensarlo. Pero optó por la manera más segura de saber si mentía. Intentó meterse en su mente.

Yo que tu no lo probaría –aconsejó- Todo el que intenta inmiscuirse en mi cabeza tiene catarro por tres semanas.

Se sorprendió. Sería una buena socia.

Como quieras –aceptó- Pero tendrás que demostrar tu fidelidad.

Acepto –respondió-¿A quién?

Sonrió.

Potter.

Ella esperaba esa respuesta, de modo que río de agradeciendo.

Será un placer

Se levantó y fue directa hacía la puerta. Un susurro la detuvo.

Necesitarás una mascara si no quieres que te reconozca.

La joven se giró hacia su hermano y mostrando una amarga sonrisa replicó:

Prefiero que lo haga.

Entonces suerte, Alessandra

Ella no contestó. Se disipó en la sinistra alba que se acercaba por el horizonte.

En un silencioso apartamento en el centro de Londres, un moreno dormía placidamente en su cama. Por la expresión del joven parecía soñar algo muy bonito. Esa fantasía pronto acabaría. La causa; una joven pelinegra que se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Como meses atrás, aplicó sobre él gran cantidad de agua helada, provocando que este despertase de golpe. Aún sin una visión completa, consiguió vislumbrar la silueta de alguien muy conocido. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que no pudo esquivar la larga serie de _crucios_ que aquella chica le estaba lanzando. El joven perdió el conocimiento en el vigésimo tercer _crucio_. Al parecer de Alexandra, aguantó demasiado.

Tras el desvanecimiento del moreno, Alex siguió arrojándole maldiciones. No tuvo piedad.

El ruido de la puerta del apartamento la hizo reaccionar. Más tarde de lo que hubiese querido, desapareció. Para desgracia de ella, Sirius llegó en el momento justo, mientras ella se desaparecía, el moreno pudo observar con claridad su rostro. No había reconocido la expresión de la joven, pero se le quedaron en la cabeza los profundos ojos de la morena.

De pronto se fijó en su compañero, y se asustó. Su estado no era precisamente satisfactorio. Más bien parecía ido. Se acercó más y pudo comprobar que estaba sudando. Y no parecía que fuese por "aquella" cosa, de manera que sólo se le ocurrió llevarlo a San Mungo.

En el hospital, prácticamente le robaron a James. Al ver el estado del moreno se lo llevaron directamente a urgencias, y luego, para desgracia de Sirius, le comunicaron que estaba muy grave. Minutos más, y tal vez hubiese muerto. Según informes médicos, había recibido más de cuarenta y tres _crucios_.

Alarmado, entró en la habitación de su amigo y le vio despierto.

Se acercó, y vio en él una expresión dolorosa. Potter al notar la figura de su camarada, se encaró hacía él.

Dime que no fue ella

Sirius calló. Sabía cuanto le dolería.

Contesta

Parecía que no le escuchase.

Padfoot –rogó el moreno- Dime que no fue Lily

Lo siento

Gruesas lágrimas surgieron sus oscuros ojos. Sirius se sorprendió. Hacía mucho que se conocían, pero él nunca había visto a llorar James.

Lo vi

El moreno se desconcertó.

¿Qué viste?

Su brazo…

El ojiazul abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido.

Cuando me lanzó los primeros tres _crucios_ apareció en su brazo…

Entonces… -empezó Sirius

…Lily es…

No pudo continuar, sin previo aviso, se derrumbó en la cama. Tres meses pasó en un profundo coma, muchas cosas pasaron en su ausencia. Demasiadas.

* * *

vale, vale... es horroroso, lo se... pero q kereis... mi imaginación no dará para más! un día de estos haré un fic como Leonardo DaVinci manda! de todos modos, agradecería reviews! ando escasa! y weno, los caps que siguen so bastante + cortos, pero llevo escritos ya unos 13! y todavia no m acerco al final! sufrid si pretendeis saber el final...

kisses

**malia-evans**


	10. Durante tu ausencia

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: a Mary, y a Olga. A todos vosotros. Y a todos los fan-autores que acaban de empezar¡como yo! Suerte.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

_**"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."**_

****

Capítulo 10: Durante tu ausencia

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

…Lily es…

No pudo continuar, sin previo aviso, se derrumbó en la cama. Tres meses pasó en un profundo coma, muchas cosas pasaron en su ausencia. Demasiadas.

* * *

Durante el largo tiempo que James pasó en cama, el terror y el pánico se extendieron por todo el mundo, Lord Voldemort tenía incondicionales allá donde mirases, cualquiera, incluso tu mismo podías ser partidario de Voldemort sin saberlo siquiera. Era un verdadero horror.

La caída de uno de los cuatro aurores _alfa_ había devuelto los ánimos a los mortífagos de todo el mundo. Se rumoreaba que la causante había sido una mujer. Nadie, excepto el mismísimo Lord, se comunicaba con ella. Por lo visto, era la hermana de Voldemort. Aunque esto último sólo lo sabían los mortífagos de más alto nivel.

En pocas semanas, miles de muggle habían muerto, incontables sangres sucias, y miles de magos habían caído al defender a los impuros. Nadie se salvaba. Nadie.

Cualquiera que negase tener miedo era el siguiente en morir. El que se atreviese a desafiar al Lord, palmaba.

Pero por otro lado, también se atajaban muchísimos ataques, los fieles eran capturados, por lo que el mismísimo Voldemort se espantó, si seguía así, pronto se quedaría sin incondicionales. Alguien estaba pasando información.

En el oscuro bosque, en el que meses atrás Lilliane se había dejado capturar, se oyó en todo su espesor, una temible voz que anunciaba

"Mortífagos de rango medio y alto, vengan a la cabaña"

Muchos se asustaron, otros se hincharon de orgullo, pero la mayoría optó por no hacer esperar al amo. Minutos después, unos veinte o treinta magos esperaban en la entrada de una siniestra cabaña.

Entraron.

"Os he reunido por la simple cuestión de informaros que alguien, todavía no se quien, está pasando información a los enemigos. Si ese alguien está presente, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

Nadie respondió.

"Bien, bien" aceptó, se giró hacía una persona escondida entre las sombras "Alessandra por favor"

La joven se levantó dejando a todos los hombres que allí estaban maravillados con su belleza. Pero no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, en pocos segundos, todos sus semejantes postrados en la primera fila, estaban tirados en el suelo, muertos.

"¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?" volvió a intentarlo

Tampoco contestaron esta vez.

"No creo que seáis tan idiotas como para querer morir" advertía Voldemort "Esta vez os creo. Marchad"

Más para Alex que para los fieles, ese gesto fue un respiro. La joven pelinegra no podía soportar seguir matando a gente cuando la culpable era ella.

Sí. Alessandra, o Lilliane, como queráis llamarla sólo había matado a siete u ocho personas. Cargos importantes. Lo sentía por ellos, pero se habían podido salvar muchas más personas gracias a ella. Ella era la que, lo más discretamente posible, pasaba información a su padrino. Por su culpa, todo era por ella, muchos amigos de colegio, compañeros del trabajo, en fin, mucha gente conocida había muerto por su culpa. Se sentía como una alma vacía, sin dueña ni destino. No creía poder vivir por mucho más tiempo.

Semanas más tarde una noticia alegró, aunque sólo un poco, el corazón de Alex. El auror _alfa_ al que meses antes había atacado, empezaba a recuperarse. No quería admitirlo, pero un poco si que se había pasado.

Pensó que lo mejor sería hacerle una visita. Era de noche, nadie la vería.

Sigilosamente, salió del campamento y se alejó lo suficiente como para poder desaparecerse. Segundos después, estaba contemplando los altos techos de St. Mungo. No había nadie, mejor.

Un poco perdida consiguió llegar hasta la cuarta planta, daños provocados por hechizos. La zona de maleficios estaba al final del pasillo, así que sin miramientos se dirigió hacía allá.

Estaba frente a una habitación. En el cartel indicaba que en esa cámara se hospedaba James Potter, con visitas restringidas. Dudosa, entró a la habitación. Delante suyo, el moreno descansaba en la mullida cama.

Vacilante, se acercó a él. Estaba justo a su lado, cuando la puerta de se abrió. No tardó en reaccionar, segundos más tarde, cuando el inquilino se sentó al lado de James, Alex estaba al otro lado del biombo.

"James" susurró Sirius "Vamos Prongs, despierta."

El moreno seguía igual. De manera que el oji-azul optó por la alternativa más bestia.

"�¡Mira Prongs!" anunció "Lily está detrás del biombo"

Consiguió despertar a James, y alamar a Alex. ¿La había visto? O¿se lo había inventado para despertar a James? Si era así, menuda suerte.

Sin embargo, James se lo había creído y avanzaba hacía la posición oculta de Alex. Esta vez no le dio tiempo a responder. Vertiginosamente deprisa se encontró a si misma cara a cara con Potter.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el moreno

Para suerte de Alex, no la reconoció. Pero Sirius, sorprendido de que hubiese alguien ahí, se acercó y la observó. Como si acabase de ver a un fantasma, informó a su amigo de quién era.

"Ella fue quién te atacó" aseguró el moreno

Alex palideció¡la habían visto!

"Pero el caso es que me resulta familiar…" recapacitó James

Los dos morenos pusieron cara de intentar pensar, y al final fue James quién recordó.

"�¡Marie!"

La verdad es que les había costado reconocerla, pero no porque quisieran, sino porque la joven había vuelto a cambiar su aspecto. Su ahora impecable cabello rubio caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros, mientras que unos oscuros ojos negros observaban con terror la situación.

Pero para desgracia de ambos jóvenes, Alex no tenía la menor intención de quedarse para ver la reacción de los muchachos. Había vuelto a desaparecer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una oscura habitación, días después de la visita al joven auror, una joven de unos catorce años, aproximadamente se vestía mientras pensaba. _Menuda insensata¡como se te ocurre ir a verle! Tendrías que haber pensado que Sirius también estaría. Y encima te reconocieron… Tienes suerte de ser meta…_

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a su hermano mayor.

"Tenemos que hablar Alex"

La muchacha se giró y le susurró.

"Enseguida iré"

Pero él no se movió.

"Tenemos que hablar, ahora."

Alessandra pareció pensárselo, pero acabó por decidir que no era bueno hacer enfadar a su hermano.

"Habla"

Voldemort sonrió.

2Algunos de los mortífagos que estaban de guardia anoche, juraron ver a una mujer salir del campamento, aseguran que volvió horas más tarde" insinuó el Lord "Y ten por seguro que eres la única mujer que reside en el campamento."

Alex permaneció impasible.

"¿Y?"

"¿Alguna explicación?"

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones de donde voy o donde dejo de ir. Eres mi hermano no mi madre.

"Esa asquerosa muggle esta muerta"

"CALLATE" bramó la joven

"No me des órdenes" advirtió Voldemort

"�¡Hago lo que me sale de los ovarios!"

"Alessandra no me retes…"

"Ya lo hice Tom"

A duras penas, pero consiguió esquivar el _Avada Kedavra_ que Voldemort le lanzaba.

"¡_Desamius!"_

Casi.

"¡_Expeliarmus!"_

Por poco.

Largo rato pasaron lanzándose maldiciones, hechizos, cualquier defensa, o ataque. Hasta

que, en un descuido de Lord Voldemort, Alessandra desapareció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apareció segundos después en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, en otras palabras, en el despacho de su padrino.

En un principio éste pareció no reconocerla, pero algo en sus ojos la delató. Pero por lo visto, no estaban solos.

Un revoltoso pelo negro se asomaba por el borde de una silla enfrente del escritorio. _Potter, _pensó Alex.

"Albus" se hizo notar "Tenemos que hablar

Por el tono de voz, de su ahijada, el director notó cierto temor.

"Enseguida, espera fuera, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con el Sr."

Alessandra salió del despacho, y esperó en las escaleras. Minutos más tarde, el joven auror salió.

"Ya puedes entrar preciosa" le indicó Potter

Sin contestar siquiera, se abalanzó sobre la puerta. Sin dar tiempo a Albus dijo.

"Me han descubierto."

Dumbledore se estresó.

"¿Quién?"

"Tom"

Pese a los grandes intentos de tranquilizarse, el director parecía sumamente atemorizado.

"¿Cómo?"

Le explico todo. El ataque al auror _alfa_, la visita al hospital, y el chivatazo de los mortífagos. Incluso el posterior enfrentamiento. Al acabar el relato, el director, preguntó

"¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?"

La pregunta clave.

"Pretendía quedarme en Hogwarts" sugirió "Como estudiante"

"Eso es imposible" refutó Albus "No puedes repetir tu escolaridad."

"¿Quién me lo impide?"

"Yo."

"¿Pero por qué no?"

Dumbledore respiró hondo. Y contestó

"Uno: Ya sabes todo, si repitieses no dejarías lugar a gente inteligente. Dos: Eres mayor, se notaría demasiado que no tienes la edad. Tres: acabo de contratar a James Potter como profesor."

Sin oír el último comentario la joven respondió

"Uno: Puedo hacerme la tonta, gracias. Dos: Soy metamorfomaga, no se notará. Y tres¿qué habías dicho?"

"Que acabo de contratar a James como profesor de Defensa."

"�¡NO!"

"Si" aseguró "Pero de todos modos, se que no voy a poder disuadirte. Haz lo que quieras."

"Esta bien, si tengo que soportar a Potter, lo soportaré. Pero no aseguro que él no salga mal parado."

Estaban a finales de agosto, así que no quedaba mucho para que empezase el curso. Al siguiente día iría a comprar los útiles. Ya que, después de la negociación con su padrino, habían acordado que Alex entraría en Hogwarts con su verdadero nombre: Alessandra y con el apellido de su madre: Parker.

Ese año, Alessandra Parker daría mucho que hablar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sobretodo por los maestros, uno en especial.

* * *

No lo sabéis, no os lo imagináis, no tenéis la menor idea de lo contenta que me puse al ver que había 6 REVIEWS en un mismo día. Me puse a llorar, y mi madre pensó que me había dejado el novio (que x cierto, no tengo). En serio, sois todos y todas, GENIALES. Os kiero muxo!

Pero visto lo visto, que no me dejáis reviews sino escribo, creo q voy a tener q actualizar cada semana.

ahora, responderé a los q SI se han tomado la molestia de darme una opinión. a los demás, gracias x leer. y xdon x responder tan tarde a los reviews! pero sepan q los veo y les agradezco con toda mi alma, animan mucho, en serio.

**Pitucita:** weno, weno aki hay otro cap, aunq x ahora solo este y, weno ya viste q no era James, sino una prima de Lily, y la ex ex novia de James, aclarado?

**algida: **lios! q va! y los q l qdan ya verás... karipotter se empeña en decir q tengo la trama echa, pero yo t digo q me lo voy inventando segun la marcha, imaginate, la de lios q me pasan x la cabeza... petonasos guapisima ttm! (tens una altra contestació + abax)

**MayeEvans: **en realidad es una hija, pero weno... y ya.. pobre James, pero weno... todo en este mundo merece un sacrificio

**lucemvicuna: **ahora q ya se q no vas en mala onda... puede... pero lo q tengo claro esq la historia es super original, me equivoco? pero x si kieres un fic normalito... toy preparando uno q me va a costar la gota gorda... pero creo q sera de tu agrado!

**karypotter: **wenas wapi! weno eso de como siempre... pero weno si tu lo dices... gracias!

**Kiura: **Marya, jamás, jamás digas q lo q tu escirbes son puras porquerias, puede q a ti no te gusten, pero a mi me encantan t lo he dicho millones de veces y t lo repetiré hasta la saciedad. y este... para el final tendrás q esperar un poko más wapa! ya he escrito el chap 14, y me queda para rato... tkm wapisima, y arriba los animos!

**lucemvicuna: **hola a ti tb. grax x leer

**Pitucita: **pos si...en mi opinión quedó horroroso, pero si a ti te gustó... encantada! x cierto... perteneces a muchas ordenes, no? O

**karypotter: **desd luego q no la esperabais ver asi, creo q ni yo misma (aunq suene raro). grax x dejar rr

**algida: **wapisima no me pres res, pro putser man afectat els puros q fuma mon pare, pro weno, u sento axo si q u tenia previst. pro com ja li e dit a noseki, tik preparan un q segur t'agradarà, esta tot preparat, nu+ haig d'escriureu (xq u tink en plan esquema) fins llavors, segueix llegin!

**LilyLoveJames: **ago lo q puedo, pero hasta q no se aclare todo, los caps serán asi, pero creo q en el cap 12 t parecerá un pok más gracioso.

kisses

**malia-evans**


	11. Viaje en el Expresso

¿Hay un después?

POR: malia-evans

DEDICADO A: todos los q me seguís, al los q deseáis q siga, y a Desirée por apoyarme cuando me derrumbo.

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bross™, a excepción de Christine Benoitte y Jacqueline Simons, y otros personajes que no aparecen en la saga de HP.

_**"Dejé de amar, perdí la capacidad de captar sentimientos ajenos¿Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, tienes el coraje de venir a pedirme perdón? O tienes valor o eres idiota."**_

NOTA IMPORTANTE: La canción que aparece más abajo es de Fran Perea, "Dame una alegría"

Capítulo 11: Viaje en el Expresso

* * *

Nos quedamos en…

Ese año, Alessandra Parker daría mucho que hablar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sobretodo por los maestros, uno en especial.

* * *

_1 de septiembre de 1981, 10:59 h_

Miles de jóvenes de todas las edades comprendidas entre 11 y 17 años corrían, gritaban y saltaban en la estación de King's Cross, nadie se salvaba de la marabunta, al igual que nadie comprendía porque cada año, en ese día, a esa hora, se juntaban tantos jóvenes. ¿Tal vez una protesta?

El hecho está en que sólo una chica, entre esos miles, iba andando despreocupadamente. Recordaba a la perfección como había sido su primer día, y esperaba que no tuviese que repetir el vergonzoso "acontecimiento" delante de la mesa alta.

**- -FLASHBACK --**

_Una hermosa pelirroja andaba nerviosamente en la estación. Era su primer año en su nuevo colegio, y no conocía a nadie, ni como llegar. Pero claro, su colegio no era uno cualquiera, era el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y ella, una simple niñita que no sabía que hacer._

_Distraídamente escuchó como un joven de alborotados cabellos negros iba saltando por el andén y gritando a todo pulmón que era el chico más afortunado del mundo. Le pareció gracioso, pero le resultó más curiosa la expresión que usó la madre para callarle "Calla James, hay muchos muggles por aquí"_

_Enseguida calló, pero la chica pelirroja les siguió descubriendo como se llegaba al andén 9 i ¾. _

_Subió a la locomotora y se sentó en uno de los todavía muchos compartimentos vacíos. Minutos después la marabunta que minutos atrás estaba en King's Cross entraba al andén. Ella, relajada, pensaba en lo mucho que echaría en falta a su madre y a su padre, y a su hermana… aunque se odiasen. _

_En ese momento, algo o alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, el moreno de antes._

"_Perdona¿puedo?" preguntó" Es que está todo lleno."_

"_Claro" aceptó ella, ya tendría compañía._

"_Me llamo Potter, James Potter."_

_La chica soltó una carcajada, ante la confusión del chico._

"_Muy bueno" se serenó y añadió "Yo Evans, Lilliane Evans. Pero llámame Lily."_

"_Como quieras Lilliane"_

_Lily hizo una mueca, pero se calló. Aquel chico parecía majo. Pero Potter no se dio cuenta, porque acababa de ver a alguien conocido en el pasillo. _

"_Sirius" gritó, haciendo que el mencionado se girase "¡Aquí Sirius!"_

_El otro chico, también moreno entró, y dejó a Lily con un palmo de boca abierta, pese a su corta edad, poseía una gran belleza._

_Se presentaron._

_Horas más tarde, una vez que el cielo hubo ennegrecido, llegaron a Hosmeade. Y poco después ya estaban subiendo las escalinatas del enorme castillo. Al Lily le pareció precioso, pero a los dos chicos que habían ido con ella durante todo el trayecto no parecía impresionarles, como Lily había oído en el compartimento, ellos dos eran hijos de magos, aunque sus familias no se llevaban especialmente bien._

_Empezó la selección. Y cuando le tocó a ella…_

"_LILLIANE EVANS" gritó una maestra de mediana edad, unos 36 años._

_Lily subió a la tarima y se colocó el sombrero. Tardo siglos a su parecer. El sombrero no se decidía. Pero al final la puso en Griffindor. Antes de sentarse en la mesa, el director la llamó._

"_Pequeña¿podrías, al acabar la cena, hacernos una exhibición de tus dotes musicales?"_

_Ella enrojeció¿Cómo sabía eso el director?_

"_Yo lo sé todo" le había dicho antes de que se marchase._

_Al acabar el exquisito banquete, el director se puso en pie, y descartando la noticia que todos creían recibir anunció:_

"_Este año ha entrado a este colegio una alumna que, esta noche y a petición mía, nos hará una demostración de su dominio frente a la guitarra" explicó y presentó "Un fuerte aplauso para la señorita LILLIANE EVANS."_

_El comedor entero estalló en aplausos y, en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró una pelirroja vestida con una mini-mini falda blanca y una blusa con cuello de barco de color roja. Irradiaba hermosura._

_Atravesó el Gran Comedor y se sentó en un pequeño taburete frente a la Mesa Alta. Empezó a tocar y a cantar._

"_Tu eres mi ídola, yo soy tu mar_

_cuantos secretos, me guardarás_

_viene si escapas, nunca te vas_

_y yo te espero una eternidad_

_Tiemblo y reniego al oír tu nombre_

_pero si tú me faltas, me falta el aire_

_te odio y te quiero, soy tan cobarde_

_me pierdo en ti, me pierdo en miiii_

_Dame una alegría para vivir_

_dame una razón para seguir_

_y dime lo que soy para ti_

_dame una alegría para vivir_

_dame una razón para seguir_

_y dime que yo soy para ti:_

_lo primero…_

_Vivo en tus ojos_

_sufro en tu mal_

_siempre me gana, la soledad_

_sueño tus besos_

_busco y no estas_

_soy quien vigila, tu despetar_

_Tiemblo y reniego al oír tu nombre_

_pero si tú me faltas, me falta el aire_

_te odio y te quiero, soy tan cobarde_

_me pierdo en ti, me pierdo en miiii_

_Dame una alegría para vivir_

_dame una razón para seguir_

_y dime lo que soy para ti_

_dame una alegría para vivir_

_dame una razón para seguir_

_y dime que yo soy para ti:_

_lo primero… (Bis)"_

_Acabó, y nadie le negó el aplauso. Había estado magnifica. Nadie negaría que años más tarde, ella fuese la reina de Hogwarts. Quedaría en el anonimato, hasta nuevo aviso._

**--FIN FLASHBACK--**

No estaba del todo descontenta con lo que había pasado, pero no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Tanto pensamiento la había aturdido, por eso no reparó en que el tren ya había salido. Sin ella.

_Bueno_, pensó, _Puedo aparecerme en las Tres Escobas e ir andando a Hogwarts_. Dicho y hecho, en cuestión de milisegundos desapareció del andén, donde para desgracia de ella, otra persona también había perdido el tren, y no entendía como una cría de 14 años podía desaparecerse. _Sospechoso,_ pensó.

El también se desapareció, pero al parecer, cría y maestro tenían el mismo lugar en mente, ambos aparecieron en Las Tres Escobas.

Ella, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de él, y él, que no entendía como una niñata de once años, que debería estar en el Expresso de Hogwarts había perdido el tren, y estaba tan tranquila tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla. Él pidió un wisky de fuego y se sentó junto a ella.

"James Potter" se presentó

"Alessandra Parker" respondió la chica. Era realmente única pensó James, el pelo de color rosa chicle y los ojos completamente negros. Supuso que sería metamorfomaga "Encantada"

"Lo mismo digo" aceptó, y curioso, preguntó "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me han trasladado a Hogwarts" mintió

"¿Y por qué no estas en el Expresso?" preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"Lo perdí"

"¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?" siguió preguntando

"¿Nunca te han dicho que preguntas demasiado?"

"Hace tiempo me lo dijo una amiga"

_Nunca he sido tu amiga cerdo, pensó Alex, al recordar que había sido ella la que en sexto, mientras James le pedía salir una vez tras otra ella, le había soltado eso._

"Bueno" continuó el moreno "Dices que este año te trasladan a Hogwarts. Es curioso porque a mi también."

"Eres demasiado mayor" le espetó Alex, y rió recordando su edad real.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Deberías hablar con más respeto a tus profesores"

_El que fue a hablar…_

"Tú no eres mi maestro"

"Tienes razón" admitió "Pero mañana lo seré. Soy tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

"Lo que tú digas"

Y se fue. Por raro que parezca, James se sintió mal por haber hecho enfadar a la pequeñaja.

Todo el tiempo que faltaba hasta la llegada del Expresso, Alessandra lo pasó comprando. Vació toda la tienda de libros, por no mencionar todas las tiendas de ropa.

Eran las siete y media, y quedaba media hora para que llegase el tren. A Alex sin embargo le quedaba una tienda por vaciar.

Entró a Magic People y tardó un plis en probarse todas las prendas y pagarlas. En cuestión de segundos redujo mediante un hechizo toda la ropa que había comprado, y la metió en una pequeña mochila. Luego desapareció.

Se coló entre la bandada de jóvenes que iban hacía el castillo como si nada hubiese pasado. Sólo ella, y su próximo profesor, su todavía prometido y su pero enemigo lo sabrían. Alessandra Parker y James Potter. Alumna y maestro. Todos sabemos que ese tipo de relaciones no funcionan jamás. ¿La excepción? Tal vez…

* * *

primero, kiero que me perdonen por la largaaaaaa tardanza, pro tuve muy ocupada con otro fic que también está en mis planes, si gustaís esta es la url: **http/ a vuestros reviews!**

**Magalina-Li: **jajajaja! pos si, un poco si que me pase, no? jajajaja! pero esq MI James es muuuuuuu fuerte y lo aguanta todo, todo y todo! bufff creo q hoy estoy peor q de costumbre, weno, sigo. si, la verdad es que a pesar de que JKRowling lo niega hasta la saciedad, mucha gente está de acuerdo en que Lily podría haber sido mortifaga... eso, o nuestra imaginación llega hasta limites insospechables... weno, es que sino fuera x culpa del filtro ten por seguro que jamás, el la engañaria, es puton, pero no tanto... I'm from Barcelona and I'm 12 almost 13 years old.OK? byeeee

**S O L: **nadie es perfecto, pero gracias. y no te mueras xk entonces me quedo sin lectores!

**Pitucita: **ya, siento que sean tan cortos pero la inspiración no da para más, no se como alargarlo más, aunque protmero esforzarme para conseguirlo.puedo ser io b MeRoDeAdiCtA? ok? a partir de ahora pondré eso en todos los sitios que deje mi opinión.

**algida: **hola! com anem wapix? io mol b, encara q tik depre xk el noi q ma mola va x una altra, xro no para de mirame a mi duran la clase!... ma sembla q axo no venia al cas, no? seguexo: pos si, com auras comprovat sok catalana, de montcada i reixac (barcelona). jajaja! pos fes el favor de no enredarte massa, x si de cas caus, vamos... i weno havera si ma donas ia el teu mail xk t'escrigui, ok?i ia de pas, el teu movil! petons wapixima, escriume a aquí, prometo no tardarme tanto en el proximo, como conpensación por la escased. byeeeeeeeee

**MaLiA-EvAnS**

MeRoDeAdiCtA

Prongs Adicted

Estudiante por obligación

Amiga de algida (q xcierto esta loka!)

Admiradora de:

Hermione-weasley86

Lyon de Linocourt

Athene du etoile


End file.
